Keeper of the Flame
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Occult Thriller-The second of my Trilogy of Light vs Dark. Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his home in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...This is the sequel to Parapsychology 101.
1. Chapter 1

Keeper of the Flame

Parapsychology 101 Sequel

Chapter 1

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella mind is burned out and she is catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying love and appreciation for their endless patience: My Beta Bee1982 for without her support (and her sweet gentle nagging) this sequel would never have been written.

A/N: My thanks also to Katalina because she assigned me the task of writing an out take for the last story I finished, which was Parapsychology 101, for SU4K, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

~o0o~

I'm the keeper of the flame  
My torch of love lights his name  
Ask no pity about my shame  
I'm the keeper of the flame

Chapter 1

Edward walked the quarter mile from his cabin to the mail box. When he got there he discovered not only his monthly magazines were there, but also a very official letter from Washington State Justice Department.

He opened it on his way back to the cabin. The first paragraph had his stopping in his tracks. The gist of the letter stated that since Edward was Dr. Isabella Swan contact person. He was being informed that she is going to be transferred to a State facility that would house her at a lesser cost of the tax payer.

Edward walked back into the cabin, sat down and thought for a while. Finally, he picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list. Finding the number he was looking for, Edward punched the 'call' button.

"Alice, hey, it's Edward."

~o0o~

"Mr. Cullen, I understand that you and Dr. Swan were very close at one time. Are you sure you want to see her? She's . . . she's not what or who she used to be." Dr. Banner was trying to talk Edward out of seeing her.

"I understand Dr. Banner, I was present when Dr. Swan had her episode, and yes, we were quite close." Edward dropped his eyes to his hands that he was wringing. "I'm in love with her, Dr. Banner. I _**need**_ to see her."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Dr. Banner nodded and stood up. "In that case, Mr. Cullen, will you please follow me?" Dr. Banner motioned for Edward to lead the way out the door. In the hallway, Dr. Banner went over Bella's chart and explained to Edward what course of action the hospital had undertaken since she'd been there. They went down two floors and through a couple of double doors and into an area that was not only locked, but double locked. They also had to pass through a full pat down for weapons before Edward and Dr. Banner were allowed into the ward Isabella Swan was in.

They found Bella in the common room. She was just sitting in a chair by one of the many windows staring outside. She didn't acknowledge Dr. Banner or Edward when they walked up to her. She just continued to start out the window.

Edward turned to Dr. Banner. "Would you leave me alone with her Dr. Banner?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. You may stay as long as you like. Just go to the door and the guards will let you out." Dr. Banner sighed. "Edward, I'm sure you must be feeling that if she sees you or hears your voice, she'll snap out of it. She won't. She's had a complete psychotic break and coming back from that sever a break is not likely."

Edward looked at Dr. Banner and smiled a little, and nodded. He turned away from Dr. Banner and reached for a chair. He hauled it over next to where Bella was, and sat down.

It appeared that Edward was just sitting there looking at Bella, but in truth he was trying to get into her mind.

"Bella, it's Edward. Can you hear me?" Bella didn't even blink an eye. "Bella, please hear me. I miss you. Please come back to me. I . . . I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry Baby, please hear me."

Edward stayed beside Bella for almost two hours. Dr. Banner finally came back when he realized that Edward hadn't signed out yet.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward looked up and sighed. "I want her moved into a facility closer to me. What can I do? How can I do it?"

Dr. Banner shook his head. "I don't think it'll be possible, Mr. Cullen, but I'll look into it. It shouldn't take too long to find out. Do you want to wait here?" Edward was still looking at Bella and only nodded to Dr. Banner.

An hour and a half later, Dr. Banner came back in the day room, shaking his head. "Edward, who do you know, or maybe I should say, who are you?"

Edward looked up at Dr. Banner. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"You knew that you'd get permission to have her moved closer to you, didn't you?"

"Why would you say that, Dr. Banner?"

"Because you have the permission to move her. In fact, you've been given guardianship for Dr. Isabella Swan. You knew of course that she doesn't have any family or anyone period. That's why she's been a ward of the State. How did you do it?"

"Simple. It's a matter of economics, Dr. Banner. She's costing the State and I offered to pay for her care. She's not committed any crimes so there's no reason not to let me have guardianship since I have the means to take care of her." Edward stood and took Bella by the elbow, helping her to rise from the chair. "Can I take her with me tonight?"

An hour later, Edward and Bella left the psychiatric unit.

~o0o~

A/N: The title Keeper of the Flame was suggested by the song by Nina Simone if you haven't heard it, you should go to YouTube and listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeper of the Flame

Sequel for Parapsychology 101

Chapter 2

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella's mind is burned out and she's catatonic; Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell... "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

~o0o~

Previously: ..._It's a matter of economics Dr. Banner. She's costing the State and I offered to pay for her care. She's not committed any crimes so there's no reason not to let me have guardianship since I have the means to take care of her." Edward stood and took Bella by the elbow, helping her to rise from her chair. "Can I take her with me tonight?"_

_An hour later Edward and Bella left the psychiatric unit. _

~o0o~

Edward found a wheel chair. He helped Bella sit down, so he could wheel her into the facility that had agreed to house Bella for the time being. Edward's plan was to find a large enough house so that Bella could stay with him. That way he could work with her as long and whenever he wanted to. He would need to find a nurse that would live in with them to help take care of Bella.

The facilities manager met them at the door and ushered Edward into the office to finish signing the papers and making the deposit for Bella's care. He didn't like the place, it smelled of urine and vomit. He wouldn't let Bella stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.

Two weeks later, Edward had found a house and a nurse and moved them all into it. It was a very nice place, not too close to town, but still close enough to not have to travel hours to get supplies.

Lauren Mallory, the nurse, was nice and very efficient and asked no questions. She liked the idea of only having to deal with Bella on a limited basis and wouldn't have cared if Edward had evil things envisioned for Bella, so long as she didn't see, or hear any of it. The thoughts she had disgusted Edward.

Bella had lost a great deal of weight she could ill afford. Edward's first priority was to find some way to make her want to eat. He still had that "connection" with Bella. He could faintly feel her mind and the chaotic jumble that it was now. He felt very strongly that he'd be able to help her sort through it and might be able to save herself, and with her, himself too. He was the reason her mind was in such an awful state.

No! He couldn't think that way.

He was just the focal point through which the Seven worked. He didn't understand how he knew that, but he did. Sometime in the near future, he'd have to see what he could find on The Council of Seven.

Bella had brought it all down upon herself and, in turn the twins. At least the Twins weren't catatonic or worse, dead. From what he'd been able to find out before he left the University, they were just normal hell raising teenagers now. No special abilities. They would be happier for their loss.

Try as he might Edward could only remember one thing about that night in Germany. He wasn't even sure now how Alice, Jasper and himself got to Germany or really why they'd gone. The fragment he did recall was talking to someone who was a member of The Council of Seven and being given permission to be a "Light Bearer". None of it meant anything to him, but it had at the time. Whenever he tried to remember, he'd get an awful head ache and he'd be forced to stop thinking about it.

But what had happened to Bella happened before that trip to Germany, in the lecture hall on campus. He could remember it like it was yesterday..._Alice, Jasper and I walk into the lecture hall and sit in the back row. We had known that today would be the day that Bella was showing off the Volturi Twins to an__agent for some company that dealt in espionage and that Bella stood to make a very large commission if the demonstration with the Twins went well. The object was for the Twins to either burn out or outright kill Alice and or Jasper. _

_Edward had been practicing using his mind as a shield and had been very successful with it. What he'd have to do is be able to shield both Alice and Jasper from the Twins combined mental attacks. Bella was supposed to open the way for the Twins to get into Alice's and Jasper's mind. _

_Since Edward had formed a strong rapport with Bella, he'd learned what a shield was and how to use it. It wasn't something that he'd gone looking for, but it'd been there in the open. Bella had been so arrogant about her abilities__,__ that she really didn't shield herself from Edward in the beginning. That was how he knew so much of the planned demonstration._

_When Jane and Alec had realized that Alice and Jasper had come into the lecture hall, they hadn't waited for Bella to give them the go __ahead__and that's when it all turned to hell. They tried to burn out Alice and Jasper and maybe even damage their brains so much they'd die. Edward was able to shield them and the attack rebounded back to the source. Since Bella was in rapport at the time with the Twins, the rebound hit her first and hardest __- then the Twins got hit. It was powerful enough to burn out their psi abilities, but left their minds intact. _

That had been an awful day.

Bella, however, was a different story. Her mind had been completely burned out. She was catatonic and had been taken to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. There was no amount of drugs that would have been able to restore her mind.

She had been quite insane before and if she'd survived the rebound she would have been pushed over the edge. She would have gone on to create more horror and pain. It had been necessary to stop her and the Twins.

Edward put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Gods!

Would he ever be able to forget that day? That look on her face when she'd realized what was happening the split second before the rebound hit her full on.

Now, he was going to try and rebuild what he could of it. He loved her so. She'd been so evil. He couldn't understand why he'd loved her so much right from the beginning. But he had loved her then - and he loved her now.

He would work with Bella every day and try to rebuild the pathway that the blast of energy had burned out. Maybe he could rebuild them better. He had to. He wanted a life with Bella. He'd never love anyone else.

Edward looked at Bella sitting at his small kitchen table, she was looking into nothing.

He sat in the chair across from her and stared into her unseeing eyes. "Bella, can you hear me? Blink your eyes if you can hear me. Please Bella. I love you, hear me." The last was a sob in his mind.

Edward's cell phone chimed, pulling his attention away from Bella. He looked at the caller ID, Alice Brandon-Whitlock.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Edward, I know you have your hands full with Bella right now, but I really need your help with someone else and right away."

"Well, sure Alice, if I can. Who is it and why do you need my help with them?"

"Do you still have your fax machine, or would you rather I email mail you the docs?"

"Yes, I still have my fax. You have that number, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sending you the information as soon as we disconnect. Please call me back after you've read the file and give me your answer. It's kind of a priority, Edward. A young boy's life is at stake." Alice didn't even give Edward time to say good bye.

The fax machine chimed then and the papers began to collect in the tray. When it finished, Edward pulled out the stack and started reading.

Forty-five minutes later, Edward called Alice back.

"Why me Alice?"

"Because I saw what will happen if you don't at least try to help, and Edward, it HAS to be you!"

~o0o~

A/N: My undying love and appreciation for their endless patience: My Beta Bee1982 for without her support (and her sweet gentle nagging) this sequel would never have been written.

I want to express my appreciation for the support this fic is getting. Thank You so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Keep of the Flame

Sequel for Parapsychology 101

Chapter 3

Summary: Keeper of the Flame  (Parapsychology 101 Sequel ) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule, but at what cost? Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four? Only time will tell...Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Previously:_ "Why me Alice?"_

"_Because I saw what will happen if you don't at least try to help, and Edward, it HAS to be you!"_

To humor Alice, I said I would make the necessary appointment with the care facility in Seattle, and then I set about doing some research so I'm not totally uneducated on the problem.

My Google search found the following on the subject:

"_Autism is a complex neurological disorder that affects the way a person thinks, behaves, communicates and interacts with others. Autism is a spectrum disorder. This means it affects some children mildly and affects other children much more. You may have heard these terms used to refer to autism: autistic disorder, Asperger syndrome or pervasive developmental disorder–not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS)."_

"Hello Edward." Of course Alice knows it me calling.

"Alice, come on you need to give me some idea why I need to see this boy who's autistic." I almost beg her. I'm so at sea as to why this is even necessary.

"Alright Edward, I'll tell you what I've been able to gather, and trust me, it's not easy. I see it only from your side because I can't see this boy's future at all. He's totally closed off and only into himself." Alice begins to explain, and the more I hear, the more I understand.

~o0o~

"So what you're telling me in effect is this boy and Bella have a great deal in common, mentally speaking?" I ask Alice.

"Yes, basically that's it. If you can help him, you'll be able to help Bella, and vice versa." Alice replies simply. "I see you reaching the boy and Bella in that order. I have no idea how you reach them, only that he's first. I can't tell you if you ever get either one of them communicating with others, only that they do with you."

"Wow. You sure know how to drop a bomb on someone. It's not fair that so much rests upon me like this." I almost whine.

Alice barks a laugh, "Oh, really Edward. You caused the virtual mind wipe of three people by deflection, so you should be able to reach minds by direction."

"Will you tell me who the boy is and how functional is he?" I asked Alice.

"According to all the indicators, he's low functioning, but he's psychic, Edward. If you can get him to sense you, you'll be part of the way there."

"I really don't want to do this, Alice. I'm so out of my comfort zone. What about his parents?"

"They don't enter into it, Edward." They dumped him on the State and haven't even been to see him in years." Alice has me beginning to really feel sorry for the boy.

"Who do I need to contact to be even in the same room with him?" I'm whining again, and I know it.

"Well, we're lucky there since I know his case worker and have already discussed the experiment that you've wanted to try with people like Tyler Crowley. She just happens to be a fan of yours and has read the two books you've published." Alice beams at me.

"What would you have done if I'd refused to do this, Alice?"

"You wouldn't have. I saw you doing it." Her smile is huge and she is glowing. "Edward, you can do this. You will do this. It may take some time, but it happens. I've seen it." Alice's voice is beginning to rise in volume.

Sighing, I raise my hands in surrender. It's all I can do once Alice starts in that attitude. "When do I meet the case worker? What's her name?"

Grinning from ear to ear Alice bubbles, "Jessica Stanley. She said she's even written you a couple of fan letters."

"I didn't get many, but I don't remember her name. Anyway, when and where am I to meet this Ms. Stanley?"

"Next week in Seattle. Jasper and I'll meet you at your hotel the night before so we can have dinner and a catch up. That should give you time to make arrangements for someone to be with Bella."

"I have a live in nurse that sees to Bella's ever need. That's the only way I could get approval of the living arrangement, and another reason why I had to buy larger house." I explain to Alice exasperated that I needed too.

~o0o~

I hear a squeal that can only belong to one human on the planet. The next thing I know I'm being accosted by a pixie!

"Alice, Baby. Let go of Edward." I hear Jasper laugh at the expression on my face and that of his now wife.

Jasper gives me the one armed man-hug, which I return with two arms as I'm actually very glad to see him. I hold him out and look into his eyes. Then I look down at the huge brown ones looking up at me. "Alice, what have you done to this man?! He looks happy!"

Alice punches me on the shoulder, and then hugs me again. This time I hug her back, smiling all the time.

I'm staying at the Heathman and I have arranged to have a private room for our dinner date since we're going to be discussing very private matters. I've already told the wait staff to knock before they come inside. The staff gives me a "knowing" look, which I don't even bother to refute as they'll find out soon enough there's not going to be any hank-panky going on in there tonight.

Once we're seated, and the beverages ordered, Alice brings out two file folders, one much thicker than the other. I open the narrower one first and see a picture of a curly headed, blue eyed blond staring out at me. I read what Ms. Jessica Stanley's education is and how long she's been Tyler Crowley's case worker.

I put that one down and pick up the thicker file which is of course Tyler's.

What it all boils down to is that Tyler is 15 years old and has spent the majority of his life in one hospital or another. His parents never come to see him, nor do any other members of his family listed in the file. It's understandable. He's not easy to be around. It seems he makes everyone uncomfortable around him. It's this more than anything that causes Ms. Stanley to feel that Tyler has some psychic functions. Jessica is fearful that when Tyler reaches his 18th birthday they will lock him up in a mental ward and not continue to give him the attention that he requires. Ms. Stanley intimates that perhaps if a psychic stronger than Tyler was to come into contact with him, that perhaps Tyler could be reached. I continue to read until I hear a knock on the door. Closing the file, I call for them to enter.

The waiter takes our orders and leave.

I sit there probing into that spot in my consciousness that I've learned to work with over my life time. "Ok, Alice. I'll do it. Oh yeah, you already knew that didn't you? So when is my appointment with Ms. Stanley, exactly.

~o0o~

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

A/N: The song "Keeper of the Flame", as sung by Simone, is not the inspiration for this story line, but it fits in 2 different ways, which I hope will become apparent as the story progresses. I want to make it clear that I know a little bit about which I write as to what you are able to believe, that's up to you. Just remember that things are stranger in reality than we will ever believe. If along the way, you have questions, just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. All I write is as I have come to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep of the Flame

Sequel for Parapsychology 101

Chapter 4

Summary: Keeper of the Flame  (Parapsychology 101 Sequel ) Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...

**Warning**: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: To better understand this story, please read the out take, The Bridge, posted here to FanFiction it serves to bridge between Parapsychology 101 and Keeper of the Flame.

~o0o~

Chapter 4

Previously:

_I sit there probing into that spot in my consciousness that I've learned to work with over my life time. "Ok, Alice. I'll do it. Oh yeah, you already knew that didn't you? So when is my appointment with Ms. Stanley, exactly?_

~o0o~

Edward is sitting in front of his fire place, holding a bottle of Yuengling Amber Lager and just staring into the fire. It seems that images are appearing and then fading only to reappear once more slightly different.

He'd remembered reading, somewhere, that if you burned cedar that you'd be able to read the past and future in its flames. He'd ordered a load of cedar fire wood, along with oak and some pine just for quite times contemplating 'things'. Tonight, before he'd sat down, he'd tossed some sandalwood incense and Juniper branches onto the banked area within the fire place.

He hadn't realized he was doing it until he was holding his cell phone in his hand and it was buzzing. Without even looking to see who it was, or if he recognized the number, he'd pushed the answer button.

"Hello. Yes, this is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Jessica Stanley. I believe that Alice Brandon talked to you about one of my clients, Tyler Crowley."

"Yes she did, Ms. Stanley. When would it be convenient for me to come see Tyler and yourself?"

"This is so exciting, Mr. Cullen. I've read the books you've written and also the papers you've published. It seems there's only one other individual that has the same experience that you've had and I can't find anything else on, Dr. Swan." Jessica's voice had risen in volume and pitch as she spoke. By the time she's finished her sentence, Edward was holding his phone away from his ears.

"Yes, I know Dr. Swan is. She. . .she's not well currently." The mention of Bella's name brought a sharp sting to Edward's chest. He had to change the subject quickly. "I'd like to set an appointment to meet with you and Tyler as soon as possible, Ms. Stanley. I have other commitments and I really need to get started with Tyler to see if I'll be able to reach him."

"I just knew you'd be able to help Tyler Mr. Cullen!" Jessica enthused.

"Whoa! Please, Ms. Stanley, I didn't say I'd be able to help Tyler. That, I won't know until I meet with him. It may take months to make any kind of progress." If at all Edward thought.

They set up a time the coming Monday. They'd meet at her office since she'd have to be present to make sure that Tyler wasn't being taken advantage of. Edward worried that Ms. Stanley's mind would cause a great deal of noise and slow the process down.

After they'd hung up, Edward had an idea. He called Alice to see if she might be able to join himself and Ms. Stanley. That way, Alice could distract the enthusiastic Ms. Stanley. He'd take his video camera and feed lines so the entire session Edward would have with Tyler would be recorded and could be observed without Ms. Stanley actually having to be in the same location at the same time.

~o0o~

Edward got to Seattle in plenty of time, found a parking place not too far away and made his way to the building that Ms. Stanley's offices were in. Waiting for him on the steps was Alice.

He'd already explained to her what he wanted to do and exactly why. Alice understood perfectly. She thought Jessica Stanley was annoying and didn't really care for her, but under the circumstances, it was necessary for them to have to deal with her.

Right on time, Alice and Edward walked into Jessica's office and presented themselves to the receptionist.

The door into the receptionist area flew open and a woman a little taller than Alice came flying out all bubbly. Pumping Edward's arm and hugging Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes so that only Edward could see.

Edward explained to Ms. Stanley what he proposed to do with the recording equipment he'd brought with him. She thought it was a brilliant idea and helped him set everything up. She and Alice could go get coffee and the receptionist would have the monitor that she could check what was going on within Ms. Stanley's office.

Once everything was set up, Jessica and Alice left Tyler and Edward to themselves.

Edward sat a chair in front of Tyler. Seated himself and began the rhythmic breathing and relaxing exercises.

Then, slowly and carefully Edward opened his mind to Tyler. At first there was just a buzzing noise. Edward probed a little deeper. The buzzing got louder, and louder until Edward felt he'd have to stop. Suddenly it got very quiet and then Edward was overwhelmed by lots of voices all talking at the same time.

It took Edward a while to realize it, but the voice was just on voice saying everything at the same time.

Very slowly and painstakingly Edward managed to separate the different thoughts of that one voice. With a great deal of effort, Edward asked permission to speak with Tyler.

What happened next was something Edward had never ever heard of before. An extremely authoritative voice that Edward had heard before, but had forgotten he'd heard before spoke, "Ah! Light Bearer. Again, you seek our Presence. Welcome!"

"Brother in Light! Glad is my Heart to once again be in Thy Presence." Edward spoke the opening pass word.

"Enter in my Brother in Light! What is it Thy seeks?"

"I seek to be able to communicate with the young man seated before me. It is possible?"

"Are you aware that this young man is in fact a Keeper of the Flame as are Thee?"

"I did not realize until just this moment. He appears to be locked within himself, Brother in Light. Is it possible that I should not be seeking an audience with him? Is he better locked within himself? Is there strong Karma at work here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my Brother, there is strong Karma at work here. I will tell you this only because we know that you only seek to help and to serve. In his last sojourn on the material plane the one you know as Tyler was not as careful with his words as he should have been. However, if he chooses to end his silence and know his debt is paid then he will respond to you. It is his choice and his choice alone. This penance was his choice. The Keepers all agree that it could be time for him to end it. But, again, it's his choice. I shall withdraw now and allow you to contact his mind. Good luck to you my Brother in Light – Fellow Keeper."

The atmosphere changed.

Edward looked again into Tyler's eyes brown eyes.

"Tyler." Pause. "I am Edward Cullen." Pause. "I'm speaking to your mind." There was a slight glimmer from Tyler.

"I am a telepath Tyler." Edward paused once more to allow what he was saying be absorbed and understood. "I've been informed by the Brotherhood, that your time has been served and that if you wish to, you may resume with your own voice."

Edward watched closely and listened to Tyler's mind.

There was a slight shift of weight and movement of Tyler's head.

"Art Thou a Brother in Light?"

Edward knew this voice was Tyler's.

"Yes, I am. I seek to know in order to serve – just as you." Edward's response was clear and concise.

The darkness left Tyler's eyes, and a light that had been missing before appeared. Tyler closed his eyes, and opened them once more. The Brother in Light was there, but in the background. Before Edward, was Tyler the teen aged boy.

"Hello. Where's my mama?"

~o0o~

My undying thanks for editing and their endless patience...My pre-reader IzzieBee and my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written. My thanks also to Katrina because without her assigning me the task of writing an out take for SU4K of using the last story finished, I would have never resurrected this story line for a sequel. It still amazes me that people enjoy reading what I write.

A/N: The song "Keeper of the Flame", as sung by Simone, is not the inspiration for this story line, but it fits in 2 different ways, which I hope will become apparent as the story progresses. I want to make it clear that I know a little bit about which I write as to what you are able to believe, that's up to you. Just remember that things are stranger in reality than we will ever believe. If along the way, you have questions, just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities. All I write is as I have come to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 5

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...

**Warning**: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: To better understand this story, please read the out take, The Bridge, posted here to FanFiction it serves to bridge between Parapsychology 101 and Keeper of the Flame.

"I'm the keeper of the flame  
My torch of love lights his name  
Ask no pity about my shame  
I'm the keeper of the flame"

Sung by Nina Simone written by Dylan

~o0o~

Previously:

"_Are you aware that this young man is in fact a Keeper of the Flame as are Thee?"_

o~o0o~o

"Just who are The Keepers of the Flame, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Where did you hear that name Alice?" I asked

"I was looking into your future, and I saw you talking to someone about them."

I took a deep breath and let it out, "Well, that's a complex question." I answered honestly.

"Is there any way you can answer without it being complex?"

"No, I'm afraid not." I answer with a smirk.

Sighing, only as Alice can sigh she replied. "Alright then, I'm all ears. Explain, because, I think it's important that I know and understand so I'll know if something I see is relevant or not."

"I understand Alice. I really do, but this is a subject that's not that easily explained...okay, let see if I can start somewhere so the 'who' thing will make sense to you. Are you sitting down Alice? This will take a while."

"Have you heard the saying, 'as above, so below'?" I give her a chance to comment. Alice chooses to just nod her head.

"There is a hierarchy that maintains an unbroken line of perfect understanding of all the Esoteric Truths that have been since the beginning of Time. I'm not just talking Earth time here either. There are Earth Truths, Solar Truths, and Cosmic Truths. We humans can, with training in line with our inborn abilities, tap into those Truths. However, it's much easier for mortals on the Earth plane to 'reach up' and contact the Individualities that have evolved to higher planes of consciousness who are focused upon the Earth Plane.

These Individual Consciousness's are legion in number and they all are there for different purposes. Some that are called gods, angels, teachers, etc."

The ones we are interested in are called Keepers of the Flame."

Now, a little understanding of what a 'Flame' can represent is needed. Knowledge: Being able to keep the 'knowledge' going through the consciousness as someone who tends to a fire to keep it going. Back when the priesthood was truly understood, there were individuals whose only job was to tend to the alter fires and the candles or lamps."

The open Flame has many Esoteric meanings and usages."

Human beings, require pictures in the consciousness in order to be able to access their subconscious. We don't think in words. We think in pictures. That's what psychism is really, picture gathering and putting into words, and vice versa. For instance, I say 'cow' and you see in your mind the picture of a cow. If you'd never seen a cow, you have no point of reference. Or, if you've seen a cow, but no one called it that, you'd have no point of reference either. This is how we learn foreign languages. This is how we learn language period, through mind pictures."

A Keeper of the Flame is someone who can tap into knowledge and store that knowledge for retrieval at a later date. They are humans who travel a certain path and have learned and practiced what they've learned from that path. These Keepers are willing to share that knowledge with others who want to know so they too can serve humanity."

The Flame/Fire of Consciousness: That Spark that comes from the Creator. Knowledge from life time after life time, in Service to the Divine in every way possible can be tapped into by these individuals, once they reach a stage in their personal evolution."

These Keepers of the Flame are not necessarily members of any established church or religion, but they are never the less, very spiritual people without working at it."

Someone like Tyler who's evidently spent many, many of his life times in the priesthood is one such individual. But, he felt the need to serve a penance, for either not speaking up or speaking too much about something. Therefore he's punishing himself for that infraction. That's Karma in action. We don't get to usually chose what happens, so Tyler must indeed be a very special individual."

Alice sat there with her mouth open. Then her eyes looked as if she was watching something in the distance. "Oh, yes. Edward. I understand what I was seeing so much better now. It's all about context." Then very excitedly, "Melchizedek and Prometheus make more sense to me now and the

reason for their place in mythology. Of course!"

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward is the one with the confused expression on his face now.

She ignored him and asked, "Edward, do you remember any past lives?"

Edward laughed. "Only when I'm in deep meditation. Then everything is clear to me, but sadly when I come back from it, the memory fades away quickly. You know like when you're dreaming and wake up."

"Okay, one more questions, just how will all this help you get Bella back?" Alice eyes are sad.

Running his hand through his already messy hair, "I wish I knew Alice, because I don't believe that Bella is a Keeper – but I could be wrong. God knows, I've been wrong before."

"Maybe Tyler will be able to help you with Bella. I think I could get what's-her-face to approve you bringing Tyler here for a short stay. That is, if you're up for it?"

"You might be on to something Alice. Let's see if can get Ms. Stanley to approve it. Tyler has no interested family and only the State of Washington to support him, and that's going to stop when he reaches 18." Sighing, "I just don't want that young lady to think I'm open to any kind of a relationship with her. I think she's going to be a pest Alice, do you see anything about her?"

"As a matter of fact, you're correct, but somehow it doesn't really happen. Somehow, you or someone introduces her to someone who's more in tune with her." Alice states simply.

~o0o~

Later that night, Edward had Bella brought down into his study. He sat her in an overstuffed chair in front of the open fire place and sat down in an identical chair across from her.

For some time, Edward just sat and watched Bella.

She's so beautiful, but none of her fire is there. That's the part that makes Bella, Bella.

Edward begins to slip into that state of consciousness where everything material slips away.

He's standing in a thick mist unable to see anything around him, but the mist. He remembers something about controlling where and when he is when in this state of consciousness, so he thinks, 'Mist clear' and it does.

He's standing at the edge of a placid lake. There is a full moon hanging above the lake, and its light is reflected upon the water. The lake is so still and the Moon light so bright it looks as though you could walk upon that reflection.

Entranced with the scene, Edward doesn't realize at first that it's changed slightly.

There are two figures approaching him. They are walking on the Moonlight's reflection.

He observes them quietly, waiting.

Both figures appear to be female. One is leading the other. Before they get to him, Edward realizes that the one being lead is Bella. The one in the lead is someone Edward's not conscious of recognizing.

Both women come to a stop in front of Edward. Bella's small hand is placed within Edwards much larger one. There's hardly any warmth in Bella's hand. Edward looks at the other woman, who's smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

"The Lady of the Lake, Edward."

"What is Isabella doing here?"

"She lives within your mind Edward. Where else should she be?"

"Can she talk with me here?"

"No, I fear not. Her voice has been silenced, but you, who helped silence her, can help her regain it. You love her, correct?"

Edward nods ascent.

"Then it is through Love that she will regain her voice. Love her Edward. There are many types of Love. Only Life is more important and you both have that."

"How do I do this?"

The Lady of the Lake smiles at Edward and takes Bella's hand from Edward, and they again tread on the Moon's reflection.

"How do I do it, Lady? Please tell me." Edward calls after the retreating backs of the two women.

There is a sound of tinkling bells.

Edward opens his eyes, and finds his eyes are met with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

~o0o~

A/N: Again I wish to thank my wonderful, loving and supportive beta Bee1982 for without her insistence this tale would never have been written. Thank You Love!

Speaking of love, please leave us some.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep of the Flame

Sequel to Parapsychology 101

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...Blank

Disclaimer

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Previously:

"_...it is through Love that she will regain her voice. Love her Edward. There are many types of Love. Only Life is more important and you both have that."_

That night Edward dreams of warm brown eyes filled with laughter and love, and a pair of dark blue eyes, the color of The Lady of the Lakes. The whole dream is filled with symbolism, all having to do with the numbers three, five and six.

The morning finds Edward not very well rested. He remembers strolling around The Lake with its Lady on his arm. They seemed to be having a very deep conversation, it's impossible to remember now. He was aware when he was losing what the conversation had been about. It was only wisps of memory by the time he was fully awake.

However, he did remember the number three of significant for some reason. Well, this would have to wait. Today would bring the perky, and annoying, Ms. Stanley and Tyler Crowley to the house for the weekend.

This was to be a test run to see if maybe Tyler would be comfortable in Edward's home and if he'd get along with the health care personal that Edward had hired to see to Bella's welfare.

Since Tyler's condition had changed, he'd been more difficult to deal with. Vegetables were easy, human's more difficult. Tyler was now expressing his likes and dislikes. Most times not too gently. Just to be on the safe side, Edward had also hired a rather burly male nurse, just in case.

Ms. Stanley had informed Edward, that she was sedating Tyler for the trip. It turned out, however, that the sedation was unnecessary, because it didn't appear to have had any effect on Tyler. He sat stone still and looked out of the car windows as the forest flew past. It had been a rather touchy time trying to put the seat belt on him, but once the car was moving, he was all eyes.

If only Ms. Stanley knew, Tyler was seeing everything. He saw a deer lurking in the shadows and a couple of cougars also. He heard all the birds. He heard and saw it all. He was entranced.

~o0o~

Ms. Stanley pulled up in front of Edward's house about noon. Felix, the male nurse Edward had hired, was helping Tyler from his seat belts when Edward got out into the drive way to join them.

"Ms. Stanley, so good to see you again. I hope this weekend is productive." Edward greeted.

"Me too, Edward..." Jessica purred.

_Oh shit, it's going to be that way. Not going to be able to be alone with her...I should lock my bedroom doors too. Crap_.

At that moment, Edward's cell phone buzzed.

"Alice?" Edward answered.

"Of course it's me Edward! Jasper and I will be at your house in about an hour. Think you can keep the barracuda at bay that long?" Alice replied testily.

"Thank you Alice. I'll make sure the other bedroom is ready for you when you get here." Edward enthused.

To Jessica, "Mr and Mrs Whitlock will be here within the hour."

Jessica looked blankly at Edward. Why was he surprised by the expression? OK. Edward, be nice!

"Alice and her husband. You know, Alice?"

"Oh! Alice! Of course. I didn't know she was coming too." Jessica looked very disappointed.

"Yes, she and Jasper work with me most of the time." Edward gave her all the explanation he was going to.

Mumbling to herself, Jessica opened the car's trunk and pulled out two bags and threw one to Edward. "Here's Tyler's. You carry it!"

~o0o~

True to her word, Alice and Jasper pulled in front of Edward's house an hour later.

Brusquely, "You're going to owe us big time Edward. I can't stand that woman." Raising her hand to silence him, "I know you didn't ask me to, but I just couldn't leave you alone out here by yourself with that woman."

"Alice, I'm not by myself, however, she was rather disappointed that others were coming this weekend also. Thank you again." Edward pulled Alice into a big bear hug before reaching behind Alice to grasp Jasper's hand in a warm shake.

Edward led the new arrivals into his house. Jasper whistled appreciatively. "Nice digs Edward. I like it better than your condo by the school."

"Let's get you two settled, then. My cook, Karen Newton has been whipping up something special for tonight, and I have a rather well stocked wine cellar too." Edward was very happy. It was really nice to have his closest friends come visit him in his new house.

After getting everyone settled in their rooms, Alice, Jessica, Jasper and Edward met down stairs in the great room in front of the fire place.

Edward was just about to offer everyone a glass of one of his favorite red wines, when the doorbell rang.

Edward opened the door to find a young man standing there with blond hair and huge light blue eyes. There was something familiar about him, but Edward didn't place it at first. Edward just stood there waiting for the young man to state his business, when Edward heard Karen Newton behind him.

"Bout time you got here Michael!"

"Sorry Mr. Cullen. This is my son, Michael. He was supposed to come here earlier and was supposed to come to the back door." The pointed look she gave her son was filled with a mother's ire for instructions not followed.

Then to Edward, "I hope you don't mind Mr. C. I haven't seen my son in about 6 months as he's living in Seattle now and too busy to come see his ole maw!"

Edward laughed. "No, I don't mind in the least, Mrs. Newton. He's even welcome to join us for dinner, if that's alright with you, and of course Michael."

Karen showed her son to the back part of the house that housed the staff while Edward went back into the great room.

Alice had one of her 'smiles' on her face. She leaned toward Edward and spoke quietly, another problem solved. '_He's_' nodding towards Michael, '_for her'_ indicating Ms. Stanley.

Raising his eyebrows, "Really?"

Alice smiled widely and snuggled into herself.

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 7

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...

Warning: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my Beta JoanOfArt! Without you this wouldn't have come to pass.

~o0o~

Chapter 7

That night Edward dreams again about The Lady of the Lake and his Bella.

Waking in the morning, he drags out the journal he purchased just to record his dreams in. That's one of the first things he was taught when he realized that he had abilities, that when asleep our subconscious talks to us, but in images. The more significant the dream the more archetypal the images will be. Once he's finished writing, he showers and prepares to meet the day's challenges.

Before he even clears the bottom of the stairs, Edward hears Alice and Jasper talking in the kitchen.

"You know very well why we had to be here, Jasper! I saw us here. That's why!"

Jasper knows by now not to argue with Alice when she takes that 'tone'.

"Darlin', I understand that. What I don't understand is the 'why' of the situation." Jasper drawls.

"Because I saw you, me and Edward sitting in front of Bella trying to reach her. For some reason it's going to take the three of us to do. That's all I know Jasper, so please, just be here for us?" Alice had laid her hands on Jasper's shoulder with a pleading expression on her face.

Alice paused, "However, something is changing. I think we're going to have a fourth person joining us, and I feel it's Ms. Stanley." Alice shutters at what she's just expressed.

Jasper bent down and kissed Alice on the cheek. "Sure Sugar, if it means that much to ya'll, I'll be happy to!" As he straightened up, he saw Edward leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

"Mornin Edward! Coffee?" Jasper reached for the coffee pot and extended it toward Edward.

"Yes, I need something to stimulate me. I didn't sleep well," beating Alice to the draw.

"Why are you looking so bedraggled Edward, dreams?" Alice questioned.

"Yep. The Lady of the Lake again."

"Seriously Edward, you have to explain just who or what this Lady of the Lake is!" Alice huffs.

Smirking, "Alice, can't you ever ask a simple question?" Edward shakes his head.

"I guess not, Edward. Ever since I've known you, nothing has been SIMPLE!" Alice is frustrated now. Edward didn't have to be a mind reader to know that. Alice radiated the emotion.

Edward motioned for the couple to sit down at the kitchen table.

"You both know now how the subconscious works. We have to be relaxed and willing to allow it to come to the forefront of our consciousness. Our Subconscious is connected to the higher levels of consciousness that allow us to come into contact with those whose job it is to guide us – but we have the free will to ignore them and do as we damn well please." Edward took a sip from his coffee cup.

"The Lady of the Lake is an expression of our trained subconscious mind. In fact, The Lady of the Lake has many functions. For instance, Lakes are filled with water, which is the Element for the Intuitive and psychic nature of humanity. The Oceans and Seas of the World are made from water, which suggest to the Subconscious Interstellar Space and the super consciousness of the Individuality." Pausing to drain his coffee cup, Edward looks up at Alice and Jasper.

"Don't you two tell me you're lost! Do neither of you remember our trip to Germany with any clarity?" Edward stands and crosses the kitchen and brings the coffee pot back with him.

"No Dude, I don't remember much of anything and it's freaky. I know I went to Germany because I have the credit card slip for the airplane tickets back, and the deposit slip and copy of your check reimbursing me for those tickets. That's all I know about that trip. AND neither you nor Alice have been any help in remembering." Jasper takes the offered coffee pot and pours himself some and offers belated some to Alice, which she declines.

"Ok. Before we have breakfast, we need to take a little intellectual trip, or a Path Working. If the Keepers of the Flame and or the White Brotherhood will it, you will be allowed to remember. It's been coming back to me a little at a time, and I've pretty much managed to rebuild what happened and it wasn't exactly pretty, but it was necessary. Finish your coffee and go to the bathroom. When you're done come up to my study and we'll give it a go." Edward stood smiling at the couple. He'd come to love them dearly. They were his closest friends now.

~o0o~

Later in Edward's study, he, Alice and Jasper sat in a rough triangle.

"I'll give you both a little time to relax and when I feel you're ready I start the breathing countdown."

Edward explained that there was nothing to be fearful of...that this was a mental exercise and they were doing a path work and only had to stay on the Path. And gave the final warning of '_remember what happened to Red Riding Hood when she strayed from the Path.'_

Ten minutes later the three of them were approaching a deep meditative state of consciousness. Edward's hand moved of its own accord and knocked three measured times on his knee.

"Well, Light Bearer once again, you come to us. What is it you require?" A deep booming voice filled the room. If the trio had been in their normal conscious state it would have startled them.

"We wish to know, in order to serve," Edward replied.

The room was filled with golden then diamond bright light.

They found themselves standing on the side of a mountain, in front of an entrance into a cave. Without even hesitating, they entered.

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Keep of the Flame

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 8

Previously:

_The room was filled with golden then diamond bright light._

_They found themselves standing on the side of a mountain, in front of an entrance into a cave. Without even hesitating, they entered._

_~o0o~_

Passing through the cave's entrance, it felt as if a very thin fabric slid over their faces.

The cave smelled musty and of earth.

Dripping water was also loud enough to hear.

It was so dark and they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. Jasper started to pull the lighter he always carried with him, so they could see where they were walking.

Then, a small flickering flame appeared and approached the trio, followed by the figure of a woman with copper colored hair, dressed in a cream colored flowing robe of sorts. The woman they realized the closer she got to them was really a teen aged girl, with a sun kissed complexion. What was visible of the girl's body was well defined - as if she were used to doing heavy manual labor.

Edward noted that he would not want to fight with her. She looked so strong.

Stopping just in front of them, she smiled.

"Thee hast come a long way. May I offer thee refreshment?" The sound of her voice was like that of a warm breeze blowing across a vast warm expanse.

Edward remembered in mythology about the Fairy Kingdoms and the admonition to not eat or drink anything or you'd never be able to get home again.

Edward answered. "We thank you for your offer of refreshment. We have come to refresh our Spirits, not our bodies. Are you to be our guide?"

"Yes, I have that honor for the first part of this journey. My name is Elaine."

Smiling demurely, the young woman nodded. "Follow me." Turning, she started back the way she'd come.

They quickly discovered that they had to walk single file behind Elaine as the passage way was too narrow and the men had to stoop to be able to pass. Alice had no difficulty however. Even Elaine had to bow her head a little.

Edward feared the floor of the passage way would be uneven and that someone would fall and hurt themselves. His fears were not realized however, as the way must had been trodden millions of times in the past because the floor was solid and smooth.

The atmosphere changed subtly and the surface of the passage way sloped down slightly as they followed. They became aware of a soft light ahead and they could now make out the form of their Guide.

The tunnel they'd been following, opened into a vast cave.

Elaine turned to them, "This is where I leave you. Look to your right. You'll see a stair way that descends to the floor of the cave. Your next Guide will be awaiting you there. I shall see you again." With that, she turned and reentered the passage they'd just come from. The sound of her feet sounded like the padding of a cat or dog, instead of human.

~o0o~

Before they began the descent, they walked to the edge of the level they were standing upon. It became very clear they were in some place that could only be called magical. This had to be the kingdom of the Fairy. The ceiling was covered with thousands of pinpoints of light, varying in all colors of the Rainbow and a diamond white. All shone as if they were cut gem stones.

The sides of the cave that they could see had intricately carved pillars which were cut directly from the living rock, and spaced at even intervals. Just below the verge of the cave's top and just above the pillars were other shapes that at the moment were not clearly defined. The cave was so large that it appeared to have an atmosphere complete with a mist that ebbed, flowed and coiled around itself.

But what caused them the gasp - was a perfectly shaped and realistic appearing full Moon suspended hanging above them. The light from it was reflected upon what appeared to be water below. It put Edward in mind of the scene he'd seen when The Lady of the Lake had brought Isabella with her on the Moon Light bridge.

The light from the Moon and its reflected light was bright enough that the trio could see the descending stair case to the bottom of the cave. About every fifth step, a torch flared within the sconces in the wall.

As they descended, they could see there was a small white boat coming across the water with only one passenger standing upon the prow. It was a young woman dressed in flowing dark blue garments, and her hair was corn silk yellow and flowed freely down her back and spilled on to her shoulders and down her breasts.

The three friends walked to the shore line towards the awaiting boat and young woman.

"Hail, Light carriers." She greeted them. "I am called Morgan, and I am your guide for the next and last leg of your journey within the Cave of the Moon."

"Where are we going and who are we going to see Morgan?" Edward asked.

"Why, the Mother Edward. You have questions. She has answers." Morgan answered. "Please join me in my craft and I'll carry you to the Veil. The last part of your journey you'll be on your own."

There was no more conversation within the boat until it scraped on the island that seemed to just appear before them.

Morgan gestured they should leave the boat. "You see the low building before you?"

Edward nodded and stepped out. He offered his hand to Alice who followed him and Jasper last. When Edward turned around to speak to Morgan, but she and the boat were gone.

"Well, I guess we _are_ on our own," Edward mumbled, heading toward the only structure they could see on the island.

When they reached the structure, they discovered stairs leading down, again.

At the base of the stairs was a large wooden door that was bound with steel, copper and iron.

Edward put his hand upon the door and pushed.

It opened slowly.

They stepped through and found themselves in a chamber that was about 20 feet square.

At the back wall was a raised platform with three steps leading up. Upon this platform was standing another woman whose back was to them.

When she turned, Edward had been expecting to see the same woman that had been with Bella before.

This woman was different.

She was tall, dressed all in black flowing robes that Edward had a hard time finding edges for. The material seemed to move on its own as if it was alive. The colors also seemed to be changing subtly, but always mutes never anything bright or colorful.

Dark and sober, would have been how Edward would describe them if asked.

The woman's hair, which Edward realized he was unable to define a color of, was long almost reaching to the floor. It too seemed to possess a life of its own. Her waist was bound with a wide woven silver belt. A jewel hung on a silver chain between her breast and her eyes were also silver, then golden. A narrow band of metal circled the crown of her head. It shimmered and appeared to move as did the garment

She held her hand up to prevent anyone from saying anything.

She turned her back on them and opened her arms straight out her sides and then raised them slowly up above her head, her hands meeting above her head. Slowly, she brought her arms down again to her side. Then turned to face them once more.

The room shifted slightly and Edward became aware that a high backed chair had appeared behind the Lady - no, the Mother, as Morgan had called her.

"Sit ye down, please." The Mother spoke.

"But, where..." Alice asked.

"Why, in the chair behind my Daughter." The Mother replied matter-of-factly.

Edward didn't even look. He just felt a chair behind his knees, and sat.

Alice gasped and too sat down.

Jasper just went with 'it' as he always did.

The Mother held Edward's eyes and spoke. "You come to me today to be told how to bring your love back to you." It was not a question, but a statement of fact and required no answer. "I must show you things first, and you'll know what to do after that."

The curtain, behind the Mother that had held a picture of the vastness of space, shifted to show a picture. The trio took in their collective breaths at the scene that was forming before them.

~o0o~


	9. Chapter 9

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 9

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Previously:

_The Mother held Edward's eyes and spoke. "You come to me today to be told how to bring your love back to you." It was not a question, but a statement of fact and required no answer. "I must show you things first, and you'll know what to do after that."_

_The curtain, behind the Mother that had held a picture of the vastness of space, shifted to show a picture. The trio took in their collective breaths at the scene that was forming before them._

~o0o~

The scene resolved it's self into bright a view of an island, or series of islands that formed an atoll with a smaller island in the center. It was obviously a volcanic peak. Upon this peak there were buildings constructed.

The scene shifted.

The view was of a paved court yard. The paving was of white and black marble material. Skirting the court yard, were doorways that were covered by porches that would shield the elements. It put Edward in mind of drawings he'd seen of in inside of a Roman Villa.

In the center of the court yard were benches and low tables. Sitting on the benches were men and women of seemingly various ages. They all were garbed in white, blue, yellow, orange and black fabrics. The Trio knew, but didn't know how they knew, the colors designated what school each individual belonged to.

The word title "priest" came unbidden. They were all members of some priest hood.

Among those individuals within the court yard were six about the same age, who were all dressed in the same colors. Instantly Edward, Alice and Jasper knew who those six were. Three were themselves. The other three were Isabella, Tyler and Jessica.

The scene shifted again, and smoke was billowing from the previously dormant volcano that the temple was built upon. Edward was begging Bella to come away, to leave the island and travel far away from the danger of its eruptions.

"Why should I leave? I'm safe here!" The young woman who was to become Isabella Swan argued.

"The volcano is about to blow and everything will be destroyed. What you and your friends have set into motion cannot be stopped." The Edward young man explained.

"That's utter nonsense. The Dark Priest promised us that we would all be safe. The volcano is just clearing her throat, that's all!"

"Everyone who remains here will die. The island is going to explode and it will sink into the ocean, and all those lives will be on you and your new friends. Please come with me and save yourself."

Beg as he did, Bella would not listen.

Later the next day, when Edward, Alice, Jasper, Tyler and Jessica were aboard a sailing ship whose sails varied in colors from red to blue. About sunset, there was a huge explosion on the horizon. The results of that explosion, was a giant tidal wave that threatened to swamp their sailing craft.

A week later, they spied land and were once again on solid ground by the next morning.

o~o0o~o

The scene once again shifted, and shifted again and again. Each time it did so, Isabella was at the center of some dark scheme that would cause an extreme loss of life, or a shift in the balance of power between the forces of good, and the forces of evil.

"Isabella has always wanted to do everything the 'easy way' which inevitably lead her to darker paths and caused hurt and pain to innocence.

The Creator loves creations so much they were allowed to do whatever they wish, and always suffer consequences equal to the good or wrong they'd committed.

Edward slumped on his chair and hid his face within his hands. "Is there no hope then, Mother of All?"

The woman who was called The Mother looked dispassionately down at Edward. "There is always hope, Child."

The pain on Edward's face was evident. His feeling for Bella was almost more than he could stand. "How do I help her?"

"She must want your help my Son."

"How do I reach her?" Edward's eyes were beseeching.

"Only through Love can she be reached." There was no emotional trace in these words. "Are there any other questions you'd ask me?

Edward's head snapped up. "Yes, the other two we saw before. They were the ones we now call Jessica and Tyler?"

It was hard to believe that the Jessica they knew currently could have been with them, but then Isabella had been one of them too.

"Yes, Jessica was a member of your school of learning, as was the one you today called Tyler."

Edward thought for a moment, "Will they be of help getting through to Bella?"

"Yes." Was the only reply The Mother gave.

"How?" Edward simply asked.

"Through Love," was the only answer that The Mother gave and she would give no further explanation.

"May I ask a question?" Alice gazed at The Mother.

"Yes Child, you too are a Light Carrier, as is your mate there beside you," was the reply.

"Were Jessica and Tyler mated?" Alice asked.

"No, but you must understand that being members of the same priesthood makes stronger bonds than any blood relationship or emotional attraction," was the answer Alice got.

"Oh, good." Alice drawled sarcastically. "What does that mean?"

"No, they were not mated." Was the only answer, Alice knew she'd not get any more from that question.

"So, Jessica has no emotional connection to Tyler, other than his priesthood oath you mentioned?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, one last question then. Explain why being in the same priesthood is a stronger bond than being mated?" Alice cocked her head to one side, watching The Mother.

The Mother smiled. First emotional reaction noted.

"When Individuals are Mated, they have only formed bonds on the Physical, Emotional and Mental planes of existence. When oaths are taken and initiations performed into a priesthood, another layer is added to a relationship. That new higher layer is a connection to the Individuality and thus the Soul and in turn to the Master of that Priesthood's Ray. Each new initiation adds stronger bonds. These bonds are recognized on intuitive levels."

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Expressionless again, "You will."

The Mother began to fade away and finally there was only a whip's of mist where she'd stood only moments before. The curtain that hung behind her however seemed to come alive. What was there was a living, moving force of Nature. The background was the colors of interstellar space, with stars and planets whirling within their own relationships with each other.

In that moment of witnessing these relationships, it was so obvious that everything was tied together.

o~o0o~o

The Trio found themselves once again at the shoreline of the Inner Sea. The boat which had brought them to this island had returned with Morgan standing at its helm. She motioned them to join her once more and no sooner had they joined her, then they were back where they had started from.

Leaving the boat, Edward noticed a huge feline head looking down upon them from the platform they had descended from to the Inner Sea. He turned to call Alice's attention to what he was seeing, only to find that Morgan and the boat had again vanished.

Edward looked back up, to find Elaine looking back at him. Shaking his head to clear it, he, Alice and Jasper climbed the stairs to join their guide at the top, and followed her once more into the tunnel, leading to the mouth of the Cave.

Once at the cave's mouth, Edward asked Elaine, if there was a large feline in the Cave with her. Elaine smiled and morphed into a large tawny lioness, then swiftly back into the young woman.

Alice cringed into Jasper, but Edward shook his head smiling. "Thee are the Guardian at the entrance." Not a question, but statement of fact.

Elaine smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Elaine. May I ask Thee a question?"

Once more Elaine nodded.

"In all the mythologies I remember, a dog is the guardian to the Temple." Edward again stated a fact.

Again, Elaine nodded. "It depends upon the Temple Edward."

The air around Elaine shimmered and Elaine's form changed into a form that was one of the oldest known guardians. That of a Lion headed woman dressed in red.

Edward then realized Fire, and Sekhmet was an ancient Fire Goddess.

Knowledge.

Flame.

Yes, it did make sense.

~o0o~


	10. Chapter 10

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 10

Summary: [Occult Thriller] Sequel to Parapsychology 101: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age. Eventual B&E

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Previously:

_Alice shook her head. "__I'm sorry, I don't understand."_

_Expressionless again, "You will."_

~o0o~

Mist was once again around the feet of the Trio, but thinning quickly.

Edward lifted his head and his eyes met those of both Alice and Jasper.

They stood and stretched out kinked muscles and stiff backs. They'd been in the same seated position for over an hour.

"We need to eat something and have a nap. Later tonight, I want to have a chat with Ms. Stanley. We'd better make sure that Mike is nowhere around. I have a feeling there will be a 'hook up' between the two of them." Edward smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We're going to have Tyler to deal with also, don't forget, Edward," Alice reminded.

"I'm not concerned about Tyler's involvement, but Ms. Stanley's..." Edward didn't finish his sentence since he knew the other two would understand.

Both Alice and Jasper nodded, and rose. The three of them wandered into the kitchen to make themselves breakfast. Anything that would replace the calories they'd expended in the journey. Also, they instinctively knew it would close down their psychic functions and ground them once more to the Physical Plane.

Edward heard a sound behind him as he was standing by the breakfast bar. He turned his head over his shoulder and was surprised to see Tyler standing in the door way.

Edward turned completely around and motioned Tyler to join him by taking the stool next to him and pulling it out, patting the seat.

Slowly Tyler walked into the room and sat down.

Hurriedly, Alice brought over a piece of toast that she was going to eat and placed it in front of Tyler.

Without acknowledging Alice, or Jasper, Tyler began to eat the offered toast.

A look of disgust washed over Alice's face for Tyler's dirty hands. When he'd finished, Alice offered him another piece. Tyler didn't even look, he just stared into space.

Shaking his head slightly, Edward spoke. "Tyler, did you want to talk to me?" There was no response.

Edward called out to Tyler's nurse. "Felix, you need to come reclaim your patient."

Moments later, a flustered nurse appeared. He gently took Tyler by the arm and steered him back to his room.

"What was that about?" Alice huffed.

Smiling, "You mean you didn't see that coming?" Jasper asked.

"Don't be silly, Jasper. Of course I didn't see that coming! If I had, I would have been prepared for it with additional toast!"

"Okay you two. I think Tyler was just making contact with all three of us in the only way he can for now," Edward summarized.

"Alright. I can _see_ that now, Edward. What are we going to do tonight? Do we work with Tyler first or both he and Bella at the same time?"

"Which do you _see_ Alice?" Edward asked.

"Tyler tonight and then Bella soon after. Either tonight or tomorrow sometime...it's actually up to Tyler.

Alice shuttered, "And, we need to include Ms. Stanley too. I'm not looking forward to that. She's so shallow!"

"Who's shallow?" The voice from the doorway started them, it was Ms. Stanley.

Alice cleared her throat, "I was just talking about this woman I have to work with and don't want to and they," indicating the men, "wanted to know why I didn't like working with her."

_Good Save_. Edward thought.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast with us," Edward offered. "There are some things we need to discuss with you about Tyler, yourself and Bella." Edward prepared himself for having to go into more detail than he really wanted to.

Jessica hopped onto the stool next to Edward and scooted closer to him than he was comfortable with.

"To begin with Ms. Stanley, you appear to want to be more than just friendly with me. It must stop. I am not interested in you for anything more than a colleague." Edward looked squarely into Jessica's face. He could see hurt building in her eyes as what he said was sinking in. "I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this."

"I was and am still very much in love with Bella and the purpose of this weekend is to see if between Alice, Jasper, Tyler, myself and you, if we can reach her." Edward had continued.

Jessica's facial expression changed from one of hurt to one of surprise. "Why Tyler, and why me?"

"I was told that by reaching Tyler, I'd be able to reach Bella. Since you're responsible for Tyler, you must be present and you will be of a great help also since you believe in psychic forces," Edward explained further.

Jessica nodded, "Yes, I remember you telling me that you need to get through to Tyler and that by doing so would help you with someone else, but I didn't remember you saying it was Bella."

Alice then answered. "It's always been about Bella, Jessica. Edward was in love with her before he even met her at school."

"How romantic," Jessica sighed.

Alice physically rolled her eyes. Edward mentally rolled his. Jasper just looked away from the breakfast bar and tried not to laugh.

_Oh, tonight is going to be fun. Yeah, right_. Edward thought to himself as he rose to clear their breakfast dishes.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 11

Summary: This story is an Occult Thriller: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Alice then answered. "It's always been about Bella, Jessica. Edward was in love with her before he even met her at school."_

"_How romantic," Jessica sighed._

_Alice physically rolled her eyes. Edward mentally rolled his. Jasper just looked away from the breakfast bar and tried not to laugh. _

_Oh, tonight is going to be fun. Yeah, right. Edward thought to himself as he rose to clear their breakfast dishes._

~o0o~

Before the group broke up after breakfast, to go about whatever they wished to do for the day, they agreed to meet back in the library at 8:00 pm sharp. That would give them time to digest their early dinner and relax some before the meditation session.

Alice, Edward and Jasper knew they'd have to carry — figuratively speaking — Jessica. Even thought she'd been originally a member of their original working group, she'd long ago started down a different path and had not done any serious internal work in many life times. However, her connection was still there and she was a necessary member of the current work, which was to bring both Bella and Tyler back fully onto the physical plane.

~o0o~

Edward disappeared into his office after asking Lauren to bring Bella into his office. He sat behind his desk, contemplating his next attempt to reach Bella by himself. There was a knock on his office door and Edward called for whoever it was to come in, thinking it would be Bella and the nurse.

"Edward? I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some questions that I need answering before tonight. Okay?" Jessica stuck her head in and waited for Edward to acknowledge it was her.

Jerking his head up, in surprise, since he was not expecting her, Edward nodded for her to come in and indicated one of several overstuffed chairs that were situated in front of the fire place. He got up and went to one facing the chair that Jessica chose.

"You have concerns Jessica?" Edward asked.

"Ehm . . . yes I do. I don't understand what's happening Edward. I'm so confused. Ever since I got here with Tyler, it's like there's some kind of electrical force zinging around." Jessica's voice sounded shaky.

Edward knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wanted to make sure she was explaining the same feeling he'd had since they'd all been assembled.

"Well, it's like when you're wearing polyester and by walking around you build a static charge that zaps you when you touch something metal," Jessica expression was perplexed, "but the discharge never happens. It just seems to be hanging in the air."

"Actually, that's a pretty good description, Jessica." Edward smiled.

"I'll try to explain it to you as simply as I can." Edward began. "Are you aware that all living things have an electrical charge contained within and around them?"

"You mean like the Sun's Corona?"

"Very good, Jessica. Exactly like that." Edward smiled. Maybe this will be easier than we'd originally thought. "One more question for you, Jessica. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I think so." Jessica's voice was a little hesitant. "I can't see being able to get everything under control in a single life time to go to Heaven."

"Exactly," Edward smiled. "What keeps the majority of humans from 'heaven' would be a process called Karma." He hurried on, "Karma is the result of emotions and emotional relationships, like those of families and lovers."

"Yeah, I can see that. I know what the term karma means. I just have never heard it spoken of in that way before." Jessica said.

"Well, many, many lives ago, you, Tyler, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were members of a sort of family and that connection is still strong today because of the nature of that connection." Edward watched to see if Jessica would understand what he was saying.

"What kind of connection would that be, Edward?"

Was there a light starting to shine within Jessica's eyes?

"The connection we had was a Spiritual nature. Those types of connections are far stronger than others. The one I have with Bella was that, plus we were desperately in love, but we were never able to enjoy being in love because of other obligations." Edward explained. "Those obligations are none of your business, Jessica. Just suffice it to say, I have a double connection to Bella that I can't ignore."

Jessica looked down into her hands, then into the fire burning in the fireplace they were sitting in front of before looking back at Edward. "Ok. I get it. I think." She paused again, "Just what are we going to do tonight then?"

"We," Edward indicated the two of them and the others. "Will be going on what's known as a path working that entails us to all visualize the same settings and to concentrate upon the words of that path working."

"You'll be leading us?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Yes." Edward's answer was firm. "Will you trust me to not lead you astray?"

Again, Jessica looked into the fire, thinking. "You know I do. I'm not sure why, but I do." With that Jessica got up and left the room.

Edward continued to sit in the easy chair looking into the fire. Tonight they'd concentrate on Tyler. After he came back, they'd then all concentrate on Bella. It was too much to hope that it'd all be accomplished tonight. Edward had no such expectations. He smiled to himself, _but I can dream_.

~o0o~

**If you have any questions about the story or the elements of this story, please do not hesitate to ask me about them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 12

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 12

Previously:

_Edward continued to sit in the easy chair looking into the fire. Tonight they'd concentrate on Tyler. After he came back, they'd then all concentrate on Bella. _

_It was too much to hope that it'd all be accomplished tonight. _

_Edward had no such expectations. He smiled to himself, __**but I can dream**__._

~o0o~

About 7:45 pm everyone started to come into the library and began setting up the room, so they wouldn't have to spend precious moments later moving stuff and round and more time getting relaxed again.

Edward had asked Karen Newton to be sure to have the coffee maker primed and ready to go so all they had to do was flip the switch. She also was asked to have the electric tea kettle ready to go also since a couple of those present drank tea instead of coffee.

At 7:55 pm both Tyler and Bella were brought into the room and seated comfortably where Edward asked them to be.

When the mantle clock over the library fireplace struck eight times, Edward cleared his throat. All the eyes in the room turned to him.

He began the instructions to breathe deeply, hold for the six counts, then to release the breath slowly, emptying from the bottom of the lungs first and to continue breathing this way until asked to do otherwise.

It seemed to take everyone forever to really settle in, but in reality, it was only about five minutes. Then Edward's speaking voice took on a deeper quality, more masterful. All those assembled, including Jessica, were fully relaxed and ready to follow Edward's instructions.

"See a blue mist gathering around our feet. We are all dressed comfortably wearing loose fitting clothing of neutral colors along with whatever foot gear is most comfortable for you.

"This is the order we will assemble ourselves with Tyler walking next to me, Bella and Jessica next, with Alice and Jasper last. We are going to a small ancient Egyptian style temple that is located on the top of a verdant hill overlooking a placid ocean. The Sun will be shining brightly, but the temperature will not be too hot nor too cold.

"As the blue mist clears, we are able to see our destination just up the hill a short distance. We seem to reach it in no time at all. Once there, we take in the appearance of the Temple.

"The columns are of white and black marble with the floor being paved in black and white squares. In the very center is a hearth. Right now there is no fire burning within it at present.

"We enter the Temple and place ourselves around the cold hearth fire."

Another voice took over at that exact moment. Edward knew better than to comment because he'd hoped this would happen, but had been prepared in case it didn't.

It was Tyler who was speaking. The words were of a language that had not been spoken aloud in ten thousand years. However, the assembled knew exactly what was being said, though if asked how they knew, they would not have been able to say.

When the last word had left Tyler's lips, he held his hands over of the empty and cold hearth, only to have flames leap upward. Everyone present would have sworn they heard the sound of children laughing as the flames leaped to life.

A different voice continued, "Brothers and Sisters in Light, we are assembled here to see if we can ascertain the reason for the silence of Tyler. We need to tell a story so you will all understand the gravity of this Child's silence. It is not a long story, but it is a painful one for Tyler."

"We must look back into the dim past of Alexandria Egypt where the Mother of Books was established, followed by the greatest school of its time was located. This school was headed by an extremely intelligent, though, head strong woman, who not bow down to any man, though many bowed down to her because of her status as head of this powerful school.

"There was a new religion gaining power that believed in only one god rather than that one god made manifest in many different personality. This new religion was basked upon the teachings of a young Rabbi by the name of Yeshua ben Yosef .

"The followers of this new religion were adamant that everyone should recognize and accept this new religion as the one true religion. Most of the people of Alexandria were falling into step with the demands of the leader of this new religion. All but the head of the school of Alexandria.

"She challenged this new belief and more importantly, it's leader. This man could not abide that a mere woman was able to hold so much power over the minds of so many people who lived there, to say nothing of the rest of the followers of her pagan ways.

"A plot was formed that the next time she left the confines of the Temple grounds, she would be attacked and murdered by a mob of believers of this new religion. A very young and impressionable young woman was given the task of letting those who wanted to kill the school's head when the time was right.

"The fateful day arrived and the message was sent that she would be leaving for a trip out into the desert around high noon. The mob was waiting for her just outside the gates of the school. They stoned her, while she was driving through the market place. When she fell to the ground, they tied her unconscious body behind one of her horses and dragged her through the streets of Alexandria, until there was little left to recognize as having once been human."

As soon as the last word was ringing through the air, Tyler let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably.

Immediately, Edward helped Jessica stand him up and they left the Temple as the flames had gone out, which was to be their signal that the meditation was finished.

Hurriedly, they made their way out of the temple, down the hill, into the blue mists, and found themselves once again sitting in Edward's library.

Tyler was lying on the floor. He was no longer crying. When it was apparent that everyone was once again fully back, Tyler rose and walked to stand in front of the fire place. Jessica started to rise, but Edward stopped her.

Very faintly Tyler began to speak. "That was me. I told when Hypatia was to leave the temple grounds. Even though I've lived many lives since then, I've kept myself mute out of shame and as a penitence for having betrayed my teacher and very good friend. I am assured that I have punished myself enough now. That I should regain my voice and use it to help bring back one of our own. I am given to know that the woman who was Hypatia in that life time has long since forgiven me. That is time to forgive myself."

Once again the young man started to sob.

Edward stood and walked over to stand beside Tyler.

"Tyler, it is time. As we always tend to do, you are so much harder on yourself than is expected or necessary. You are needed now Tyler, to help another young woman regain not only her voice, but her life as it should be."

Tyler squared his shoulders and turned and faced others. "Hello everyone. Can we wait until tomorrow to being our work with Bella? I'm very hungry and tired at the same time."

Just then the mantle clock chimed nine times.

Everyone stood up and stretched and left for the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

Edward was a little disappointed as he wanted it all done now, but understood how that was not possible. He stood looking down at Bella as she sat on the couch.

He could dream, though.

~o0o~


	13. Chapter 13

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 13

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 13

Previously:

_Tyler squared his shoulders and turned and faced others. "Hello everyone. Can we wait until tomorrow to being our work with Bella? I'm very hungry and tired at the same time._"

~o0o~

We all adjourn into the kitchen to see what there is to eat.

We find Mrs. Newton hard at work cooking for us. She gives us all a very sweet motherly smile. "I figured you'd be ready to eat when you got through with your conference." She starts to turn back to the stove, but turns back midway, "Is Tyler going to be staying with you from now on, too? If so, I'm going to have to go get more groceries."

With a little investigation, and before Mrs. Newton runs us all out of the kitchen to set the dining table, we determine that she's cooked us a pot roast with carrots and potatoes and green beans. Yum.

While we await the feast, I ask Jessica if it would be possible for Tyler to come and live with me also. I have plenty of room and a place for a private nurse for him also.

Since Jessica is Tyler's case worker her input will go a long way. Tyler has family, but none of them can be bothered with him.

"I don't see it being a problem, Edward. You'd be taking another mouth that the State has to feed, and you are wealthy enough to pass. I'll have someone from my office fax the proper paper work to you in the morning and we can get the ball rolling. In the meantime, I'll leave him here with you." Jessica is all efficiency and business.

"Just a minute, Jessica, we need to see what Tyler's wishes on this are." I remind her. "Tyler, would you like to live with Bella and me here?"

Tyler looks very tired and old beyond his young years. "I think that would be the best Edward, if you'll have me here."

It's evident now that Tyler has come back, the others don't need to be around. At least until the next weekend when we'll do more work.

"Yes, Tyler, I'd be honored if you'd share my home with me. There's a great deal for you to catch up on, I think." Edward placed a hand on Tyler's thin shoulder. "First and foremost, though, I think it's feeding up you need!"

Just as the words escape Edward's mouth Mrs. Newton and Mike came into the dinning room, carrying the night meal on trays.

The pointed look Jessica gave Mike is not lost on Alice and Edward, nor is the look that Mike returns to Jessica. It's all Edward and Alice can do to keep from laughing out loud.

Once the food has been passed around and everyone has their plates full, they all dig in with gusto.

~o0o~

The dinner plates have been cleared and coffee, tea and juice is sitting on the side board to have with the dessert that Ms. Newton has provided.

Jessica is staring at Tyler and he's becoming visibly irritated. "What!"

Unabashed Jessica asks. "Have you always been aware, but just didn't want to reply or interact in anyway with the rest of the World?"

Sighing heavily Tyler responds. "I could always hear, but my body was unable to respond even though in my mind, I knew I could if I so chose to. I just didn't choose to. I felt I had said too much already in the past." Tyler looked around the table before continuing. "But then, you know that now - that I'd said too much in the past."

Edward shakes his head while looking levelly at Tyler. "You just have to really forgive yourself now, Tyler. The members of our Order have forgiven you."

"Yes, I understand that, there is one more who really needs to forgive me." Tyler has the beginnings of tears streaking his thin cheeks. You do know what Hypatia is today, don't you?" He looks around the table. "Today you call her Isabella Swan."

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

Keep of the Flame

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

A/N: At the end of this chapter is information about the actual historical character, Hypatia.

~o0o~

Chapter 14

Previously:

_You do know who __Hypatia__ is today, don't you?" He looks around the table. "Today you call her Isabella Swan."_

~o0o~

The expression, 'could have heard a pin drop,' came to mind. A collective gasp escapes those around the table. All eyes were trained on Tyler.

Sitting back in his chair, Edward cocks his head to one side studying Tyler.

Alice is shaking her head in agreement. "Oh! That makes so much sense now. I can see now more clearly. That's a piece I couldn't see." Her eyes are looking at Tyler, but not seeing him in the now.

"Holy Shit!" Jasper exclaims.

"Wait...what?" is Jessica's brilliant response.

Edward's head turns to regard Alice. "Alice," Edward asks very softly. "Alice, _look at me, please_."

Alice turns her head and her eyes lock with Edwards.

_Give me your thought._ Edward's inner voice commands Alice.

Alice's vision: _The young girl watches from the gates tower as the crowd surges around the single horse chariot. A single agonized scream pierces the air and the crowd's voice __rises __in a triumphant yell. The child crumples to the floor and does not witness the lifeless body being tied to the back of her chariot and dragged through the market place._

_When the girl regains consciousness, she can't live with the guilt of what she's done and she throws herself from that same tower's wall. _

_No one pays attention to the broken lifeless body of that child. _

_No one mourns._

_The only human who really cared for this young innocent girl has been murdered by a mob that the same child had told her mistress was leaving the Temple grounds_.

Alice's eyes are the only ones that are filled with tears for the child.

~o0o~

Jasper pulls Alice into his lap as she cries silently.

Tyler has his head in his hands and his narrow shoulders are shaking also. He raises his eyes to Alice. "Thank you, Alice. After all these hundreds of years, someone finally sheds tears for the child that was."

"I understand so much better," Edward declares. "That explains a great deal. To be the cause of a life being taken, creates a Karmic debt, and then, to take ones own life adds to that burden 10 fold." Edward's eyes are filled with sorrow. "Tyler, I'm so sorry we didn't know before."

Tears still streaming down Tyler's face, he smiles wanly at Edward. "How could you know, Edward? It's not like we didn't lose touch with each other over the centuries."

"I understand that Tyler, but...it just seems The Brotherhood would have made sure we knew what had been going on." Edward shakes his head, and he continues. "We have to figure out a way that we'll all know in the future...somehow."

"How would that be possible Edward?" Tyler begins, "This is the first time in hundreds of years, that we're all incarnation at the same time."

Alice leaves Jasper's lap and goes to kneel next to Edward's chair. "He's right you know, Edward. Jasper and I have had more incarnations together than the rest of you have...for some reason." She looks at her love, her husband with deep affection and pride.

Alice stands and goes to Tyler and puts her arms around Tyler's thin neck. "We're together now Tyler and we'll help each other though this now, and maybe, just maybe, we'll help each other absolve some Debt too." Again Alice gets that faraway look when she's seeing something. "That's why we're together now - to absolve each other."

~o0o~

A/N: The following is an extract:

**Hypatia **(ca. AD 350–370–March 415) (pron.: /haɪˈpeɪʃə/ _hy-__**pay**__-shə_; Ancient Greek: Ὑπατία; _Hypatía_) was a Greek Neoplatonist philosopher in Roman Egypt who was the first well-documented woman in mathematics. As head of the Platonist school at Alexandria, she also taught philosophy and astronomy.

As a Neoplatonist philosopher, she belonged to the mathematic tradition of the Academy of Athens, as represented by Eudoxus of Cnidus; she was of the intellectual school of the 3rd century thinker Plotinus, which encouraged logic and mathematical study in place of empirical enquiry and strongly encouraged law in place of nature.

According to the only contemporary source, Hypatia was murdered by a Christian mob after being accused of exacerbating a conflict between two prominent figures in Alexandria: the governor Orestes and the Bishop of Alexandria. Kathleen Wider proposes that the murder of Hypatia marked the end of Classical antiquity, and Stephen Greenblatt observes that her murder "effectively marked the downfall of Alexandrian intellectual life". On the other hand, Maria Dzielska and Christian Wildberg note that Hellenistic philosophy continued to flourish in the 5th and 6th centuries, and perhaps until the age of Justinian.


	15. Chapter 15

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 15

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 15

Previously:

_Alice stands and goes to Tyler and puts her arms around his thin neck. "We're together now Tyler and we'll help each other though this now, and maybe, just maybe, we'll help each other absolve some Debt too." Again Alice gets that faraway look when she's seeing something. "That's why we're together now - to absolve each other."_

~o0o~

As if a silent agreement had been reached, everyone except Tyler and Edward go upstairs to their rooms for the night.

"Please come with me to the library, Tyler. There are some things I need to discuss with you and I don't necessarily want the others to hear," Edward says.

They rise from the table and walk into the library. Edward motions for Tyler to have a seat. He gets himself a brandy, but doesn't offer one to Tyler. He then sits in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire place across from where Tyler has seated himself.

Edward looks down into the swilling golden liquid in the brandy sniffer he's holding, collecting his thoughts. "Tyler, there are some things about Bella you and I need to discuss before our next group session." Tyler looks at Edward, waiting for him to continue. "It's Alice, Jasper and I who burned Bella's conscious mind out, or would it be more accurate to say paralyzed it."

Suddenly it occurred to Edward, that he couldn't hear Tyler's thoughts. "Tyler! I can't hear you. I've never been to not hear anyone before." Edward's head was cocking to the side and he felt himself straining to hear.

Tyler smiled. "I know. I have the ability to block thoughts. If I'd been around when you were having your troubles with Alex and Jane, I would have been able to prevent them from harming you. It's one of the talents we were trained to use when we were in training in the temple. We each have 'gifts' that we're meant to use in congress with each other in doing the work together. I know the more we are in each other's company, the stronger our individual gifts will become."

Edward sat there dumfounded. "Now, why didn't I know that?"

"Did you ever ask?" Tyler replied simply.

"No, of course not. I've never had an inkling of it."

"So, Edward, what is it you need to discuss with me about Bella?" Tyler asked.

"How do you want to proceed with trying to restore her?" Edward asked simply.

"Why are you asking me?" Tyler was taken aback for Edward's question.

"When Alice, Jasper and I went into the Cave of the Mother, we were told that you were required to awaken Bella." Edward answered.

"Hummm, I wonder." Tyler scooted forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his knuckles. "I wonder if it's that we need all of us to be together as we were in the beginning."

Shaking his head, "I haven't a clue, Tyler. I just thought it was you that would be able to bring her back." Pausing to take a sip of his warming brandy, "I guess we'll either have to experiment or take another trip to the Cave - if we can."

Standing up, Edward drained his brandy and stretched. "I think we should call it a night, Tyler. I bet you're really tired and need to sleep too."

Tyler nodded and left the room to head up to his bedroom.

Edward took the now empty brandy snifter into the kitchen and put it in the sink. Mrs. Newton would wash it tomorrow. Now to bed was all he could think of. As his foot touched the bottom stair, a tingling along the back of his neck startled him.

Without really knowing how he knew, Edward knew he needed to back into the library. He locked the door behind him. The fire had burned itself into a bank of coals now with just enough heat coming without being too hot.

Edward sat in his favorite chair, and sat back, breathed deeply several times and found himself standing in front of a rounded doorway between two pillars. One was of black marble and the other was of white marble. The door itself had vines carved into it that looked like grape vines. The door was bound with a copper and handle was made of copper also.

Without realizing he'd done it, Edward reached for the handle and pulled the door open. He found himself standing on the banks of the Lake of the Moon and saw the Lady of the Lake coming towards him, walking upon the water.

"Hello, Edward. It's so good to see you again." The sound of her voice was like the tinkle of silver bells.

This time the Lady looked like Bella. Edward found he could not speak.

"Oh Edward, do not let the outward appearance fool you, it is she you wanted to see, so here she stands before you, but I am still The Lady of the Lake." The Lady chided him.

"I'm sorry, Lady, it's just that Bella is so beautiful and I ache for her," Edward confessed.

"I understand, my Son. Come, walk with me." She took Edward's arm and they began a lazy stroll around the Lake. "I asked your teachers permission to be with you alone. You are so troubled Edward and you are in pain." Edward started to speak, but the Lady motioned him to be silent. "You and Isabella were so in love and your souls were young. You remember that where she'd forgotten it for the most part. What you and your other group members need to do is make Isabella want to remember. She is such an unhappy soul now. It's taken many life times for her become so unhappy. She was searching for Love and just didn't go about it right. Karma can be a very painful experience and we don't always figure out easily what it is we need to correct it."

Edward's shoulders began to sag and his eyes filled with tears. "How can we make her want to remember?"

"It's easy, Edward, fill you minds with the _love_ you have for her and each other. Remember all the happy times spent together in her presence. Place her in the center of a meditation session, literally. Go to place you know to be safe in the inner planes, and remember." The Lady placed her hand on Edward's shoulder, turning him to look at her. "It's going to take more than one or two times. I can't tell you how many it will take. She's in pain spiritually and emotionally, it's like she's in a deep and dark well. I feel confident that you'll figure it out together."

Edward looked deeply into the warm chocolate eyes that were Bella's. "Thank you Lady. I'll try. I miss her so much and I do love her deeply. When I first saw her picture on the back of her book, I only knew that I needed to be with her."

"I know my son. I will release you now. You may come back into the physical plane and you'll remember everything that you need to remember." The Lady was fast fading away.

Edward opened his eyes knowing what he needed to do now and it would be done.

~o0o~

A/N I've been asked by many of you, just who and where Alice, Edward and Jasper were during the last chapters time in history. To be honest, they were not important to that chapter. If you read Parapsychology 101 (which is what lead to the current story and why Bella's catatonic now) a great deal of Alice and Jasper's past came to light as well as what the events were that lead them to the beginning of this story line. I love questions, so please ask away. *smiles*


	16. Chapter 16

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 16

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

Please read "Parapsychology 101" as "Keeper of the Flame" is it's sequel.

~o0o~

Chapter 16

Previously:

_Edward opened his eyes. He knew what they, needed to do now and it would be done._

~o0o~

That night Edward had a deep and dreamless sleep. His body seemed to know he'd need all his strength to get through the week and be prepared for the weekend.

~o0o~

By the time Friday night rolled around, Edward and Tyler had fallen into a relaxed routine of rising early, going for a walk together around the property, making breakfast, light lunch, and an early supper, that they had begun cooking together. They'd eat and compliment each other on their growing abilities to cook and get the very large mess they always made cleaned up - not wanting to suffer the ire of Mrs. Newton - then they would adjourn into the library to read or just talk.

Tonight's discussion was about what would happen tomorrow afternoon. They expected Alice, Jasper and Jessica fairly early in the morning and wanted to give the new arrivals a chance to work the kinks out before they were forced to sit for an unknown length of time while they made the first of at least 3 path-workings to begin bringing Bella's consciousness back into the now.

The Lady of the Lake had told Edward basically how to start out, but experience had already taught Edward that he would have to pay close attention to the clues he'd receive from the unseen, but never the less real, forces they'd encounter along the way and during the process.

Tyler still said he had no clue what to do or what to say - during, before or after.

Edward felt that was not necessarily true, but he'd have to wait and see what happened.

~o0o~

Saturday morning bright and early, the guests arrived, along with a not too unexpected Mike Newton just slightly beforehand.

When Jessica got out of Alice and Jasper's sedan she had a briefcase with her and both Tyler and Edward knew that the papers for Edward's guardianship of Tyler were most likely inside.

What surprised them was the fact that Jessica told them that she was to complete an inspection of the property, buildings and all structures thereon also, as part of the background investigation. Also, she required additional information on Edward's financial matters.

When Edward cocked his eyebrow, Jessica hurriedly explained it was just 'a formality'. The guardianship had already been approved, but that this other paperwork had to be submitted and become a part of the sealed paperwork regarding Tyler. On reaching his majority birthday, Jessica further explained, the file would be given to him to do with as he saw fit. This also included the names and last known address of his living family members, along with their statements that had surrendered all claims to Tyler.

Edward nodded his understanding, but he had silent reservations so he immediately called his attorneys and let Jessica tell them what she needed, and why. She then handed the phone back to Edward who walked a bit away so he could talk privately.

"I'm not happy about this additional information Ms. Stanley is requesting, Edward. It's not something that's done in these cases. I'm going to give them details then, we'll change everything to be hidden in double blind companies."

"Eric, I don't think Ms. Stanley would misuse the information herself, but let's face it, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Edward smiled inwardly. "So that sounds like a very good idea. Maybe leave a little money in some of the accounts, just to see if it's every tapped into. That way, any transactions I don't make could be tracked back to who was doing it."

Edward and Eric agreed on that plan of action. Edward ended the call and walked back to where the rest of the group was waiting.

He was chuckling openly as he did rejoin them. "That Eric Yorkie, he and I were roommates in college. He's never going to let me forget some of the stunts we pulled."

~o0o~

After a beautiful luncheon spread supplied by Ms. Newton, the group split up to entertained themselves in how ever they wished, agreeing to meet in the library at four o'clock for their first session of the week end.

Edward went to his office; Jessica disappeared with Mike Newton; Alice and Jasper parked themselves in front of the huge wide screen in the family room and watched a movie or something; while Tyler grabbed a couple of books and headed upstairs to his room.

About an hour into the down time, there was a soft knock on Edward's office door.

"Come in." Edward called without even looking up knowing it was Alice.

"Edward there's something I need to talk to you about..." Alice started then stopped knowing that Edward already was aware of what that would be.

"Yeah, I know – the 'additional information' that Jessica needed. That set off warning bells with me and my attorney. The state agency already had what they needed from the paper work I'd filled out before. Eric had a few ideas on what it could be about and how to make an end run to make what information they get worthless." Edward confided.

"Why even give them anything, Edward? Why didn't you just call her on it right then and there?" Alice questioned.

Edward looked at Alice. She was thinking about something she'd seen. "What have you seen, Alice?"

"Nothing really specific, but I saw an old 'friend' of ours, Gianna. I haven't even given her a thought since our last encounter before Bella and..." Alice didn't need to finish. Edward knew exactly what Alice was getting at.

Nodding, Edward looked down trying to suppress the pain associated with the last time 'Gianna' had come into their lives. "Ok. Some things make a little more sense now after what I _heard_ from Mike Newton."

The question in Alice's mind would have been apparent to anyone without mind reading capabilities. "What was that, Edward?"

"Only that he's using our little Miss Stanley for his own purposes. I'd thought at first it was just for sex, but now that you've seen Gianna involved..." His sentence dropped off thinking. "We need to look a little deeper in to Michael Newton."

Edward picked up his phone again, and called Eric Yorkie back. "Hey Eric, I need you to do an extensive background check on the son of one of my employees." He gave the lawyer all the information he had on Michael, which wasn't very much really. "Yes, all his known associates, financial situation, you know everything. Get back to me as soon as you can. If I don't answer, just leave me a message in my voice mail and I'll get back to you."

About an hour later, the fax machine in Edward's office rang and then started spewing out paper containing the background check on Mike Newton.

It wasn't pretty.

They'd have to deal with Mr. Newton, but later. They had another, larger matters concerning them that needed their immediate attention.

It was time to do the new path-working.

~o0o~


	17. Chapter 17

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 17

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 17

Previously:

_The Lady of the Lake had told Edward basically how to start out, but experience had already taught Edward that he would have to pay close attention to the clues he'd receive from the unseen, but never the less real, forces they'd encounter along the way and during the process._

~o0o~

It was four o'clock so Bella was brought down to the library and seated in the center of the chairs set up for the following path-working.

It almost broke Edward's heart to look at how beautiful Bella was even without an expression on her face. She looked so placid and luminous sitting there with her ankles crossed and her body turned slightly to the side. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was looking downward. She'd lost some weight, but that was to be expected under the circumstances. She was exercised daily by walking around the grounds of Edward's home, so her body was toned, but under weight because it was very difficult to get solid food down her. Her main source of nourishment was intravenous feeding. Her hair was not as soft looking either.

Bella was starting to slip away physically. She had to be brought back fully soon.

As Bella was being placed, Alice, Jasper, Jessica and Tyler came in and were seated as soon as the nurse left the room.

Edward shut the door and made sure the fire in the fireplace was stoked high enough to keep them warm.

After Edward sat down, everyone began their routine relaxation and breathing exercises to get them to where they needed to be mentally.

It only took them about five minutes now since they were all used to working with each other. Edward knew it was time when he felt the now familiar tingling on the back of his neck.

He began with talking them through reaching the mist covered ground and then led them up the hill to the small temple upon the hill.

Bella was with them all the way, walking on her own beside Edward. He thought that she looked stronger here than she had in the past or even on the material plane.

The mists cleared as they approached the Temple, and by the time they'd reached the entry way steps, the Sun was shining high in the sky, which was a clear, crisp blue. Today, there was no fire burning in the center of the tiled floor. Benches of white marble veined black were placed in a circle.

Bella walked of her volition to the center where she was standing upon the center of the circled benches. She stood in the middle of the Sun painted upon the black and white tiled floor. She stood there with her arms dangling down her sides and her eyes cast downward as she did in the library.

The others arranged themselves upon the benches and looked expectantly at Edward and Tyler.

Edward raised his right hand and made a knocking motion three times.

"Brothers and Sister in Light, Welcome."

Without hesitation on his part, Edward began to speak, stating the reason for this visit and asked what guidance could be given to them in the quest to restore Bella's conscious mind.

"You have already been told what you need to do. Fill your thoughts with Love for her; with your memories of her; with your hopes for her. She must want to come back once more. She is only in what you'd call a limbo because she wishes to be, and only because she still wishes to be. You're intervention into her plot was not lasting. It only showed to remind her of her true path and showed her how far she'd fallen from it."

This was a revelation. Alice, Edward and Jasper all looked at each other. "So Bella is punishing herself now, just as Tyler had been punishing himself?" Alice piped up.

The sound of tinkling bells filled the air. It was felt to be laughter. "Yes, Sister of Light! Exactly."

Edward spoke up again. "How much longer will her physical body survive at the current rate of deterioration?"

"The physical body is of little importance, but it will last a long time with the proper medical care. However, the longer the mind is left as it is, the further away it drifts. If you want this Child's body and mind to work together again, you must convince her to rejoin, and it must be soon that this happens." The sadness in the disembodied voice was very apparent. "Life is a gift and should never be wasted."

Edward and Alice looked at each other nodding. Edward began. "Isabella, do you remember the time we held hands and walked up the mountain to find wild daises and you made us each a garland for our heads? We then lay back on the green grasses and watched the clouds pass us by making different shape above us." There was no indication that Bella even heard what Edward had said. "Do you remember I asked you to marry me there that very same day and you told me yes, that you'd be mine forever?" Still no reaction from Bella.

Alice took over then, "Bella do you remember you, me, Edward, Jasper, Jessica and Tyler all sitting in our masters chambers reading scrolls and you and Edward were teasing each other by throwing tiny pieces of parchment at each other and the Master coming in and chastising you both rather loudly for doing it? Do you remember what your punishment was?" Not a twitch from Bella. Alice continued. "That punishment was you both had to tend The Fires in the Temple so you'd remember what we were studying." Nothing. "Bella do you remember Edward telling you he'd love you forever? Do you remember violating his love and his trust with the dark priest?"

Edward thought he saw Bella's hands twitch.

The betrayal.

"Bella, why did you betray Edward's love?" Jasper had jumped into the questioning.

So softly they were unsure they'd heard it, "Power."

~o0o~


	18. Chapter 18

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 18

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

A/N: If you have not read Parapsychology 101 the following might not make much sense to you.

~o0o~

Chapter 18

Previously:

_About an hour later, the fax machine in Edward's office rang and then started spewing out paper containing the background check on Mike Newton. _

_It wasn't pretty._

_They'd have to deal with Mr. Newton, but later. They had another, larger matters concerning them that needed their immediate attention._

~o0o~

Flashback:

"Michael? It's Gianna."

Even though Mike had been asleep his mind came immediately to attention. "Yes, Gianna, what can I do for you?"

"They're all gone!" Gianna who was normally aggravatingly calm, was hysterical.

A chill spread through Mike. "Calm down, Gianna. Who's gone?"

"The High Council! Everyone of them. They're all dead."

"Wha...what?" Mike stammered out.

Calmer now, "The entire High Council have been killed. It's confirmed. Most of their body guards are dead too."

"How did you find out, Gianna?" Mike asked quietly. He needed to gather as much information as he could before he reported to his council.

"Santiago called me when he was released from the hospital."

"I need you to explain to me, in as much detail as you can, exactly what happened." Mike moved his hand across his face, trying to wipe the last vestiges of sleep away.

This is what Santiago related to Gianna about what had happened: The American's came walking into the High Council's chambers, calm as a glass of water. What happened next was almost a blur..._a buzzing sound filling the audience room. _

_A low hum at first. _

_It sounded like a single engine private plane passing much to low overhead. _

_The volume kept increasing, until it sounded like a million angry hornets. With the sound, came a swirling of golden flecks of light that coalesced around the American's still bodies._

_I don't know who shot first, but Gun shots began to ring out through the audience room, but the bullets were unable to penetrate the shield that was surrounding the Trio of American's like a tornado of light. _

_It seemed that the tall blond man's attention turned to myself and the other armed outer guards. We all became extremely angry without any reason. Arguments lead to fighting between us, and eventually we began shooting at each other, until there was no one left standing. _

_The blond American then turned his attentions to those inside the audience chamber._

_That idiot Stefan must have come under the American's influence because pulled his brace of Glocks from his shoulder holster and began firing at the members of the Inner Council, for no apparent reason. Sarah was the first to fall, then followed by the rest of the High Council, until he'd murdered everyone except the American's._

_Stefan then proceeded to put the barrel of the Glock he held in his right hand into his mouth and pulled the trigger. _

_Since there was no one to stop them, the American's calmly walked out of the building and were gone._

_I was barely able to hold my head up enough to see where they went. I must have passed out and only came to again when I was being loaded onto a gurney and loaded into the back of the EMT vehicle. _

~o0o~

Mike was now totally awake and heading into his kitchen to see if his mother had already gotten the coffee going. He was in desperate need of caffeine. The pot was empty. Of course it was. He turned the coffee maker while listening to Gianna's report.

When she'd finished Santiago's story, Mike asked. "Did Santiago have any idea who the three American's were?"

"No, he didn't know their names, but he managed to get the footage from the security camera's in the waiting room much later that night. It seems the authorities were not exactly alerted to what happened. Another mystery." Gianna answered.

"Well?" Mike's patience level was nil.

"Santiago emailed me the footage. It was Edward Cullen, Alice and Jasper Whitlock."

Nodding to himself, "That story actually makes sense now Gianna. They, all three, are members of the Brotherhood that's in direct opposition to ours." Mike then sat down at the breakfast bar and sipped his coffee. "Ok. Has the scene been cleaned?"

"Yes, Santiago's training kicked in. He rescued all of the important ritual artifacts and set the building ablaze. There's no trace now of what happened. The bodies are all ash now and a memory." Gianna was glad she could report that much.

"Did you have Santiago taken care of, after the Ritual items were collected?" Mike was pretty sure that Gianna had that much sense.

"No not yet, Michael. I don't have that authority." Gianna sounded aggravated and terrified.

Sighing, "That's right you don't. You have it now. Take care of it. Call me when it's done and have it done now!" Mike used his full voice of authority.

Whimpering Gianna acknowledged in the affirmative.

"And Gianna? Don't worry. You're too valuable to us to have you eliminated." There was a smile in Mike's voice, "Just see to it that you stay that way."

~o0o~

That was six months ago.

Michael woke up his mother and told her what he'd just been told. Together they worked out what needed to be done next.

~o0o~


	19. Chapter 19

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 19

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Played with fire and I was burned  
Gave a heart but I was spurned  
All this time how I have yearned  
Just to have my love returned

_I'm The Keeper of the Flame_

_Sung by Nina Simon_

Chapter 19

Previously:

_Whimpering Gianna acknowledged in the affirmative. _

_"And Gianna? Don't worry. You're too valuable to us to have you eliminated." There was a smile in Mike's voice, "Just see to it that you stay that way."_

_That was six months ago. _

_Michael woke up his mother and told her what he'd just been told. Together they worked out what needed to be done next._

~o0o~

Both Michael Newton and his mother were members of the American Thule, high enough within it's ranks they would be in on the planning of the revenge moves, against Edward Cullen and the rest of his merry band of interferes. They were also low enough in rank to be chosen to participate in the coming action, a fact that Michael was looking forward too. Too long had Cullen and his ilk run roughshod over the Thule and kept the great organization from their goal of leadership in the World.

This was an age old battle, with the lines shifting back and forth between the Darkness and the Light trying to eliminate the other. However, Mike knew, without the Darkness there would be no Light.

When Mike reported to his High Council what he'd been told, it had taken only about an hour to have it all physically confirmed. The German High Council was gone. Only the American groups were left.

In general, the membership thought it was actually a good thing. A huge battle of wills would eventually have come into play between Europe and America.

All that needed to be done was to locate Edward Cullen and his minions, and then take care of them.

Through their spider web of connections, it didn't take too long to discover that Edward Cullen had purchased a house large enough to house himself a nurse and Bella herself. He'd need a housekeeper and other's to help with the large house and property he'd just bought.

"Karen, get your cookbooks out and dig up your housekeeping resume," Michael told his mother.

He immediately got hold of his hacker friend to make sure that Karen Newton got hired by Edward Cullen. The agency that was used generally for the placement of housekeepers and other domestic staff was hacked with a set up so Mike's friend would be alerted when a request for staff was made by Edward Cullen or his representatives.

~o0o~

It never occurred to Edward that anyone would want to tap his telephone conversations. If it had, he would have made sure he used a "burner" or throw away telephone when he talked with Alice and Jasper about anything. After all, Alice would see anything coming, right?

When it became known that Edward had been in contact with a Jessica Stanley in regards to a Tyler Crowley whose condition was similar to Isabella Swan's, Michael had a quick background check run on her.

Ms. Stanley seemed perfect. She wasn't overly sharp and a born do-gooder who would probably already think she was in love with Edward Cullen. It seemed all the girls couldn't wait to drop their panties for Mr. "C".

It was almost too easy to get to Ms. Stanley. There was a sandwich bar across the street from the offices that housed her employers, and Ms. Stanley without fail went there every day for lunch either alone or with other idiot females who worked in the same office. To say Michael Newton had not respect for females - including his mother - would be putting it lightly.

Bella Swan might have the exception to the rule however, but she was gone - her mind burned out. Another thing to make getting Edward Cullen attractive. Isabelle Swan could have been Mike's and now he'd never know.

According to their plan, Karen Newton was hired through the agency that'd been hacked. The so called background check was nothing with only her "last employer" being contacted for the verbal acknowledgment of employment and reason for discharge. Now they had a way into Edward Cullen's home. As his cook and housekeeper, it was only natural that Karen's son would come to visit his mother as often as possible.

The next part of the plan was simple. Making contact with Jessica Stanley and getting her attentions away from Edward Cullen. It actually wasn't that difficult especially after that oaf made it very clear the he was in love, deeply and madly, with Bella Swan.

Jessica almost fell into Micheal's waiting arms.

The next part was a little more difficult. Jessica had already gotten all the pertinent information on Edward Cullen and his wealth, i.e. how much and where it was located. So Michael had to come up with an excuse to get it all down again.

Spending a little bed time with Jessica had been easy to get to. Mike found her boring as a lover, but was a fair actor. His "little man" didn't seem to mind and it wasn't really necessary for Mike to be actually involved in the act. He knew he was not a nice man in this respect, but he really didn't care. His goal was the destruction of Cullen and his Merry Band of Interferes. Women were to be used and disposed of.

It was evident that Jessica was falling in love with Mike, which he thought a good thing and used what he had to get information from her.

"Honestly Jess, Cullen's got more money than god. He won't miss a couple hundred thousand! Come on Baby. Please." He'd just finished tell Jessica what his plan was for getting the bank account numbers and codes so they steal money that they'd need for their get-away out of the country. He told her also it wouldn't hurt if they could get a couple of properties transferred into their names so they could sell them from under Cullen. Mike was gleeful as he'd explained how easy it would be. Mentally he was rubbing his hands together.

Finally after a good bit of pouting on Micheal's part and denying Jessica sex for a couple of weekends, she agreed to do as he asked. She knew it was wrong, but she was in love with Mike. He was just too dreamy.

What never occurred to either of them, both Alice and Edward knew something was going. It had been proven over many times, that in order for Good to defeat Bad, Good have to be very, very good.

~o0o~


	20. Chapter 20

Keep of the Flame

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age. This is the sequel to Parapsychology 101.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta, Bee1982 for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

A/N: Hankie warning...

~o0o~

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 20

Previously:

_"Bella, why did you betray Edward's love?" Jasper had jumped into the questioning._

_So softly they were unsure they'd heard it, "Power."_

~o0o~

Past memories then flooded the minds of those present within the small temple on the hill.

_Bella had always been special in her abilities to visualize and be specific enough that those exercises she participated in always managed to come to pass. Her influence made things work smoother for the group in general._

_It was this group of Keepers whose task it was to absorb as much information about the past history of the Work and the Path that they'd all come together on; all the esoteric knowledge that had gone on before them. All the previous generations had projected their group memories into the Akasha Records just for this purpose. _

_Bella and Edward were the leaders of the group of Keepers they worked with. Edward had a vast talent in that he could read each and every member of his group and in this way was able to head off any difficulties that might occur within the group._

_Except for Bella._

_When it came to Bella, Edward was deaf, dumb and blind. Of the group, only Edward and Bella had become truly mated with each other. They complimented each other with a huge difference. Edward had reached his goal within the group. What he had he was happily content with. Not so for Bella. Though she was deeply in love with Edward, she was jealous of what he had and felt. _

_Bella wanted something, more: something for herself and herself alone. She wanted to be the one in charge, the one with all the power. Edward had the power within the group - that was fine. Bella just wanted to be the High Priestess in charge of everything and everyone. _

_It didn't matter that this desire only proved that she was far from ready for such a tasking position within her Order._

_Edward and the rest of their group might have been blind to Bella's growing ambition, but one of the other priests in their temple was not. His personal desire for power was as strong as Bella's, if not stronger._

_He finally approached her, praising her for her abilities and telling her that she had been misplaced in the hierarchy of the Temple. She should have been placed in a higher position, where she would have a larger say as to what happened within the Temple. He was playing into her wants and desires._

_Eventually, he managed to convince her to do some work with him to pull themselves to the fulfillment of their desires._

_It was discovered too late what the pair had been up to. The effect was causing a shift in controlling the forces of the volcano the Temple was perched beside. The Elders of the Temple Order knew exactly what was happening. They could not stop it. The choices of only two people would eventually cause the destruction of the island and the eruption of the volcano would cause a worldwide wave that would bury hundreds of smaller islands and much of the coast lands of other places in the wide world._

_They would all, everyone involved, have Karmic consequences for the events that were unfolding. They had chosen this path, and non-action as well as action created debts and those created Karma, they would have to deal with in their futures. _

_The only current course of action left was to save as many of the Priesthood as they could, and that included every Keeper of the Flame that they could because the Keepers were the vessels of Knowledge for the future._

_Edward's group would be the last ones to leave the island along with the Chief of their Order, The Merlin._

_Edward hunted until he found Bella with the dark priest within the Temple itself. His pleas for her to come with him fell upon deaf ears. Bella was so certain that she was right in what she and the dark priest were doing that she wouldn't listen to what Edward was saying._

_Finally, Edward saw no other way than to try and carry Bella off with him to the awaiting boat. He scooped her up and headed outside. The dark priest stood in the door way, blocking Edward's exit. The dark priest was holding an ax. He was not about to let Bella leave. He needed her power to add to his and if he had to kill to accomplish that, he would._

_Edward put Bella down and stood alone in front of this dark priest. The next thing Edward knew, he was crumpled on the floor. Blood was trickling from the wound that had been inflicted on his head. The dark priest had the ax raised above him again, ready for the next and killing blow, when he was suddenly frozen into place._

_The Merlin stood in the doorway behind the dark priest, chanting a spell that disabled the man. Two members of Edward's group rushed into the Temple and helped Edward regain his legs. His mind was clouded and confused. It was in this state that he was ushered into the boat waiting for him and the others._

_When Edward finally regained his senses, they were leagues away from the island. He immediately panicked and argued to return to the island and get Bella. It was then that the volcano exploded. _

_When everything settled down, the island was gone and nothing remained but falling ash, steam, and toxic smoke._

_Edward knew Bella was lost to him for the rest of this life, but he also knew their connection was such that they'd find each other again, and until they did, they'd only be half of what they could be together. _

Forward:

Bella was swaying within the circle of the current day Keepers and would have fallen to the tiled floor had Edward not caught her and pulled her onto his lap.

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into them. "Edward?"

"Yes, my Love. I am here."

Blue mist covered the ground, then the entire group. When it cleared, they were all back in the library, sitting as they had before they'd gone into their collective trance.

Bella was still in Edward's lap. Her eyes were still looking into Edwards, but as the physical world became more concrete, the light that had been present dulled once again.

Tyler stood first and came over to where Edward sat still holding Bella in his lap. Edward was weeping. Tyler knelt in front of Edward and laid his hand on Bella's cheek.

"She much warmer than she has been, Edward, that's a good sign. It shouldn't take too much time before she's back with us. Then you're work will begin to restore her to the level she should be at." Tyler paused, "That is if she wants to come back. I think the love that you two shared will be what saves her, Edward. You have to play to that."

"Love is what the Lady of the Lake said would save her also." Edward said almost to himself.

Tyler stood, moving toward the door and motioned for the others to do likewise.

Alice and Jasper were the last to leave, and before she was totally out of the room, Alice turned saying, "I can see you and Bella walking hand in hand on the pathways you've created around your property, Edward. It happens. It's just going to take time. We can do this, but it's mostly going to be you."

"Am I strong enough for this, Alice?" Edward's face was streaked with tears.

"Edward, you are strong enough for anything. Yes, you can do this. We'll help all we can, you know that." Then Alice was gone and the door closed once again.

Alice said he could do this. Edward rested his forehead on Bella's. The contact between them was so comforting. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He was completed again in her presence. She had to get well. She would get well.

~o0o~


	21. Chapter 21

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 21

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age. This is the sequel to Parapsychology 101.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta JoanOfArt for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 21

EPOV

His suspicions about Michael Newton continued to multiply.

What had brought Michael into his life?

Was it just a chance meeting through the cook and housekeeper, Karen Newton?

How did she actually come to be in his employ?

Thinking back he remembered it was an agency. That particular agency had an impeccable reputation for being thorough.

Why was there this nagging doubt in Edward's mind about Karen Newton?

Going into the library, Edward looked for the fake book that contained a burner phone he had been compelled to purchase after Tyler discovered the fact that some things were not right with some of Edwards money accounts. This phone is what Edward was now using to contact Tyler when he wanted more investigation done on anything - just in case.

"Crowley" Tyler answered.

"Tyler, it's Edward." Not waiting for acknowledgment Edward continued, "I'm having suspicions about Karen Newton. Can you double check and make sure there's nothing about the background and reference check that are not right. I'm not a believer in coincidence and if she was hired to give Michael Newton a foot in the door, I want to, no, I need know."

"I understand Edward. I'll put my computer guy on backtracking all entries on her resume and background and get back to you as soon as I can." Tyler then disconnected without further conversation.

Edward then sat back and began to contemplate what was known about the whole situation with Newton, or maybe the Newtons. There was just something so familiar about Michael...then like a bolt out of the blue, Edward knew exactly what, where and who Michael Newton was.

Thinking back, Edward remembered the life time so long ago on Atlantis and his trying to leave the Temple carrying a struggling Bella. There, in the exit, stood the dark priest. Always before, the face of this man had been a blur. This hadn't bothered Edward much, but now, his facial features were very clear; Michael Newton.

Oh, this revelation answered so many of the things that had begun to plague Edward's unconscious and finally conscious mind. Revenge is such a potent and long standing emotion. Michael, and probably Karen Newton, were members of the American Thule.

With this new information, Edward stood, went to the library door, locked it, and then returned to his chair and dropped at once into a deep meditative state.

"Ah, Brother of Light. Once again you come seeking confirmation of your conclusions." The disembodied voice spoke, not unkindly.

"Yes, Brother of Light, I do. I seek in order to serve."

"Well spoken Brother. Ask."

"Is the person currently known as Michael Newton the one we used to refer to as the 'dark priest' from the Temple of the Sun?" Edward spoke as plainly as he could to avoid confusion on his part.

"Yes."

"Is Michael Newton now a member of the American Thule?"

"Yes."

"Has he come into my sphere of influence seeking revenge?"

"Yes."

"Is his mother in this life, also a member of the Thule?"

"Yes."

"Have I, and those of my group, leave to deal with the Newtons as we find necessary?" It was a loaded question, but one that was necessary to ask.

"As much as you feel you are willing to bear the weight of the consequences for those actions."

"Thank you Brothers." With that the contact was ended and Edward opened his eyes.

He rose, left the library in search of a snack. That was the best way to make sure he'd once again returned back on the material plain.

~o0o~

Shortly after the confirmation by the Brotherhood of Light, Edward once again called Tyler. "I know in my own mind that there will be something wrong with Karen Newton's background check. Make sure..." He didn't get a chance to finish.

"You are one hundred percent correct, Edward. It never ceases to amaze me how you know these things." Tyler chuckled and continued, "My computer tech guy says that the footprints are very faint and only detectable under very close scrutiny, Of course, it helps if you have an idea of what to look for. The information has been tampered with; big time. Everything is a fake. She has no actual background in cooking professionally, Edward. No real records of Karen Newton other than a birth certificate for herself, and that one of a live birth of Michael. There's no background information about Michael's father either. No marriage certificate for Karen Newton. You have definite grounds for termination of employment, for suing the employment agency, and that's compounded by what's now proven to be attempted theft of funds from several of your accounts. However, I suspect that the last was performed only by her son - if indeed he really is her son."

"Thank you, Tyler. I need you and your tech guys to gather as much hard data as you can on both Newtons, and the attempts to steal from my accounts. I'm not quite ready to bring charges. I need some more answers first." Edward ordered. "I still need to get some answers and if need be, I'll confront both of them together." Edward disconnected the call and once again sought out the fake book and replaced the burner phone.

He understood the revenge aspect, but not so much the why. The American Thule was not a great fan of the German/European Thule so it couldn't be for that reason. Edward was beginning to feel it was more having to do with Edward's interference so many lifetimes ago with Bella in the Temple of the Sun.

As Edward was getting ready to leave the library his cell phone vibrated.

It was Alice. "Hello Allie, what's up?"

"Hey Edward! Both Jasper and I are finding ourselves with a couple of weeks off, and we were wondering if we could come spend some of them with you?" Alice always knew when something was up but never gave anything away.

"Sure Alice, that would be wonderful. I've hit a snag in the writing of that book I told you about and could use some diversions." Edward didn't give anything away either.

The squeal coming across the phone line was Alice's way of expressing pleasure. "Super! We'll be leaving here in about an hour. We should be there in time for supper, any idea what Karen's cooking up?" Of course that was Alice's way of telling Edward she knew that Karen Newton was involved in something not quite right.

"Excellent Alice. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Jasper again. Maybe we could go for a short walk once you get here to help you work the kinks out from the drive." That was Edward's code for they needed to be sure they'd not be overheard.

"Ooo, that sounds perfect. Bye Edward. See you in a few." And the pixie was gone.

_Interesting_. Edward mused. _Wonder what the wonder munchkin has picked up on_.

~o0o~


	22. Chapter 22

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 22

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell..."M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age. This is the sequel to Parapsychology 101.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My undying thanks for my wonderful and inspiring Beta JoanOfArt for without her support this sequel would never have been written.

~o0o~

Chapter 22

Previously:

"Excellent, Alice. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Jasper again. Maybe we could go for a short walk once you get here to help you work the kinks out from the drive." That was Edward's code for they needed to be sure they'd not be overheard.

"Ooo, that sounds perfect. Bye Edward. See you in a few." And the pixie was gone.

_Interesting_, Edward mused. _Wonder what the wonder munchkin has picked up on_.

~o0o~

Alice and Jasper arrived about two and a half hours later. Jasper carried their bags up to what had become their room when visiting while Edward and Alice waited outside for Jasper to come back downstairs.

Alice stood with Edward facing the front door. She had her arm threaded through Edward's and as soon as Jasper's foot hit the same level as hers she threaded her other arm through her husband's. So linked together, the three of them started off on what would appear as a leisurely walk around the grounds.

"Is Michael here yet?" Alice asked.

"No. He'll probably show up anytime, I just don't know what Karen's abilities are." Edward ran his hands through his hair, "She doesn't seem to think about much more than what she's going to cook next or when it's time to change the sheets." Edward shook his head. "I think that's why I wasn't alerted sooner. Both she and Michael seem to be very good at masking their personal thoughts, and as I wasn't looking for anything. I had been drifting; concentrating too much on Bella" He sounded contrite.

"Well," Jasper drawled, "Karen had to have alerted Michael that something was going on, or he might not have shown up when he did."

Alice laughed. "We should have known the Thule would not allow us to get away so easily without some kind of retaliation measures. I feel they were just waiting for the right opportunity."

Edward nodded his head, "Yes, and my becoming responsible for Bella must have been a red flag."

"Jasper thinks they want to wipe us all out together, Edward, just as we did the German group." Alice sighed. "What I've been seeing is someone trying to kill all of us at one time. Now why would they want all six of us together ?"

"Oh Allie, I didn't tell you..." Edward stopped, turning Alice and Jasper toward him. "But first, what exactly what have you been able to recover about our training as Keepers and The Sun Temple?"

"I recall there was a priest that pulled Bella's loyalty from our group towards his own selfish ends...Oh!" Alice covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes got huge.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Jasper swore. "Of course..."

"Michael Newton was the dark priest!" Alice whispered.

~o0o~

Edward just nodded.

"Oh, that answers so many questions." Alice swung back to where she was level with Edward again so they could continue their little walk.

"Yeah, but it also asks a bunch more", Jasper stated.

"So, fearless leader, what are we going to do?" Alice smiled up at Edward.

He knew she needed an answer. Both of them needed one, and it wasn't one he could share with Jessica just yet, but one that Tyler needed to be made aware of. He was very much a part of all this since he could very well lose his life too.

~o0o~

Edward found Tyler sitting at the kitchen bar talking with Karen Newton. He was scarfing down a huge slice of apple pie with a glass of milk.

Edward sat down and asked Karen if he too could have some and displayed his best little boy pout.

Every one of Edward's defenses were on high alert.

Ms. Newton just laughed and cut a huge wedge of pie and poured him a very large glass of milk.

"Now you boys better still have room for dinner!"

Something that sounded vaguely like, "We will Mrs. Newton" came of out pie filled mouths.

Once the snack was done and their dishes put into the sink, Edward slapped Tyler on the shoulder and asked him to come look at the back yard to see if he could make any suggestions for additions or subtractions to the landscape for spring and summer.

They wandered outside until they were a good distance into the back yard before Edward said, "Don't look around Tyler. I want to make it look like we're really talking about the yard," as he pointed towards something, "Karen Newton and her son, are spies for the Thule. You do know what that is, don't you?"

Tyler looked in the direction that Edward was pointing and just nodded his head.

Edward then placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder and steered him toward the direction he'd been pointing and they walked further from the house.

In the space of an hour, Edward brought Tyler up to speed on everything that had transpired in Germany and before. Of course a great deal of it Tyler already knew from the journeys they'd taken together.

"How can I help Edward?"

"I need you to use your dampening abilities when the six of us are together again, just in case someone is listening." Edward explained.

"What about Jessica? Won't she tell Michael everything?" Tyler questioned.

"Yes, unless we can make her understand the gravity of the situation. I'm hoping during our next Path-working we can get it all out, about the past that is." Edward was running his hands through his hair, his nervous tick when worried.

Tyler stopped walking causing Edward to turn questioningly, "What's up Tyler?"

"When we go to the little temple on the hill this time, ask if anyone has any questions before we get down to Bella business. I'll ask if we know more about who the dark priest was and if he is with us today."

"Hmm, well it sure couldn't hurt. I don't want to outright accuse Jessica of being a spy and a thief." Edward was in deep thought.

"When we get back to the house, go do your thing, I'll go into the library and do mine." Edward was certain he'd know what questions to ask now of the Brotherhood.

~o0o~


	23. Chapter 23

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 23

Stephenie Meyer started it all but these characters and their actions are mine.

Thank you JoanOfArt for all your help and your support as my Beta and my Friend!

~o0o~

Previously:

_"What about Jessica? Won't she tell Michael everything?" Tyler questioned._

~o0o~

Chapter 23

When the time came to begin their session, Edward was happy to know that Michael had not yet made it back to the house. He knew that all would be in place before they had to really deal with Michael.

~o0o~

As soon as Jessica arrived, they immediately went into the library without saying a word and everyone assumed their proper seats waiting for Edward to begin. When their breathing and relaxation had reached the necessary level , Edward began.

Knocking the proper combination, "Brotherhood of The Flame we are once again gathered before you seeking your guidance in the matter that all our attentions have been upon. What is Thy counsel?" Edward's voice rang out strongly.

"Welcome Brothers and Sisters in Light. Before we begin, there is one among you who can apply keep ears of those not initiated within our ranks. Tyler, my Brother, would you please extend your Damper." spoke a clear but disembodied voice.

Tyler was quiet for a moment before he replied simply. "It is done."

Again the voice of the Brotherhood spoke, "What is it Thee seeks?"

This time, all but Bella responded, "To know, in order to Serve."

The Brother of Light continued, "There is one among you who has a question for us?"

That was Tyler's cue. "Is there one of our company that is not in full possession of all the information necessary to make truly informed decisions about our work and about those not of our Brotherhood who would stop us, and why they would stop us?"

"Yes, Jessica. Would you know the truth about your current lover?"

There was a large gasp from Jessica as the Brother of Light spoke her name to the others in the room. "Y...yes. I, I would know the truth." Jessica stammered out.

It was then, the group mind within the library was flooded with images of those last few hours within the Temple of the Sun. Jessica was the only one who'd not already witnessed and remembered these events.

When the last vestiges of what had happened, of when Edward had tried to remove Bella from the Temple faded, the voice of the Brother of Light continued by asking Jessica if she now understood what she'd participated in and if she understood the damages that had been created.

Jessica nodded, confirming that she did and the regular work towards restoring Bella continued.

This time, Bella managed to engage each of them with a nod of her head and a smile.

This was enough for today. Edward closed down the work. He stood and went to Bella, kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Alice, and Jasper followed next, then Tyler with Jessica last. Edward could feel the real affection coming from Jessica now for Bella. There was no longer any smugness or doubt within her mind. Only a feeling of shame and sorrow.

Edward, Tyler, Alice and Jasper all then faced Jessica.

Jessica was ashen, with wide eyes filled with tears. Her eyes sought Edward's. "I had no idea. I am so sorry. What can I do to make it right?"

Edward could hear in Jessica's thoughts how Michael had played upon her greatest desire to be loved and understood. Edward made up his mind then that when this crisis was over, he'd get Alice to look into Jessica's future and see if there was anything there for her to look forward to.

~o0o~

Michael arrived about an hour later. He was angry because he'd had two flat tires on a lonely stretch of road and only one spare tire. He'd had to wait for Triple A to arrive to tow him and his car to a shop in the next town where he would be able to buy a new tire.

_So that's what the Brotherhood did to slow him up. Clever._ Edward thought.

"Hello Michael, I'm sure your mother will be very happy to see you again." Edward said smoothly. He could hear the nastiness just below the surface of Michael's mind. Outwardly he appeared only disturbed at the inconvenience and expense of having to purchase two new tires for his car, as well as having his car towed so far.

"Thanks Edward. I need to find her and let her know I've arrived safely." Michael responded absently, "Where's Jessica?" Michael asked abruptly.

Alice very smoothly replied, "She's in her room. She had a migraine when she got here."

Michael nodded, and without further word, went in search of his mother.

~o0o~

"So, what's been going on Karen?" Michael failed to call her "mother,"and it did not go unnoticed.

"Show some respect Michael, I'm still your mother." Karen chided.

Contrite Michael smiled. "Yes, of course, mother."

"I've been busy with my household chores so I don't know anything. They all got here a couple of hours ago and went into the library. I can only assume what they've been doing in there, because the listening device you installed in there doesn't work now!" Karen Newton finished with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't understand why it's not working. I'll try to get in there and replace it tonight." Michael was even more aggravated with this news; it only added to his bad mood.

Changing the subject, he asked "So, where's Jessica?"

"When they came out of the library, she asked me for a glass of water so she could take her prescription for a migraine." replied Karen.

Without another word, Michael turned on his heel and went straight to Jessica's assigned room and knocked on the door.

"Jessica. Baby it's me, Michael. May I come in?"

It took a couple more knocks for Jessica to respond. "Michael, I'm sorry. I am not well. My head feels like it is bursting open. Please. I'll see you later."

Michael tried the door handle and found it was locked. His ego was such that his mind could not conceive that there could be some other reason for his conquest to be denying him access to her.

"Okay baby, I'll see you later." He turned away and then thought he'd better cater to her stupidity. "I've missed you." Michael smiled to himself. _There, I've continued with this charade_, and walked back to the kitchen and to his mother not waiting for any further response from Jessica.

Edward was standing next to Jessica in her room when Michael came knocking on the door and listened to the exchange. When he was sure that Michael was gone Edward smiled at her.

"You did a good job, Jess. I know it hurts, but it's necessary. You know what's at stake. You'll just have to hide in here until everything is ready." Edward took Jessica's hand and gave it a squeeze, then left.

~o0o~

Alice, Jasper and Tyler were in the media room watching a movie when Edward joined them. They all looked at him and he simply nodded and sat down to watch the movie called Keeper of the Flame starring Tracy and Hepburn. It had been made in 1942 but some movies just never get old. The title had just caught their eye and curiosity made them want to see it.

~o0o~


	24. Chapter 24

Keep of the Flame

Chapter 24

Stephenie Meyer started it all but these characters and their actions are mine.

Sequel to Parapsychology 101

Thank you JoanOfArt for all your help and your support as my Beta and more importantly, my Friend! I really have to thank Texas Bella for introducing me to Jyl.

~o0o~

Chapter 24

Previously:

_"Jessica. Baby it's me, Michael. May I come in?" He cooed through the door._

_It took a couple more knocks for Jessica to respond. "Michael, I'm sorry. I am not well. My head feels like it is bursting open. Please. I'll see you later."_

_Michael tried the door handle and found it was locked. His ego was such that his mind could conceive that there could be some other reason for his conquest denying him access to her._

_"Okay baby, I'll see you later." He turned away then thought he'd better cater to her stupidly, "I've missed you." Michael smiled to himself. There, I've continued with this charade, and walked back to the kitchen and his mother not waiting for any further response from Jessica._

_Edward was standing next to Jessica in her room when Michael came knocking on the door and listened to the exchange. When he was sure that Michael was gone Edward smiled at her._

~o0o~

Alice, Edward, Jasper and Tyler were standing out in the garden area at the back of the house looking for all intents and purposes of discussing future plantings. They were pointing to different areas of the garden every so often.

It was all a ruse.

Solely for the benefit of Michael and Karen Newton.

Tyler had established a boundary around the group so no one, be it a psychic or someone using a physical listening device would be able to hear what was being said.

"What do you see Alice?" Edward asked when the pixie smiled with that faraway look she got in her eyes when she was seeing some future event.

Alice turned her head to Edward, smiling, "The look on Newton's face when you confront him, complete with hard copies of your evidence."

Edward had spent about an hour on the phone with his lawyer setting up the arrest of the Newtons and knew that within the next two hours, there would be a Sheriff's Detective there with a warrant for the arrest for the two of them for attempted grand theft of money, as well as a second count of attempted fraud for the falsifying of records in order to get Karen Newton hired into the Cullen household.

There were also other assorted counts of cloning Edward's phones, and the installations of listening devices throughout the Cullen house. Eric was sure he'd manage to come up with a few more before they were finished with the Newtons.

Jessica was being given immunity for her testimony against the Newtons. This way would not lose her job because all she'd really been guilty of was wanting to be loved and falling prey to a very unscrupulous man. She knew that she would pay dearly for her indiscretion in times to come, due to the weight of Karma on her soul.

She was also charged, by the Keepers themselves, that she must remain in contact with them from now on and be present at least once a month so they could maintain their rapport with each other more easily.

~o0o~

Michael was at the end of his already short patience with Jessica. He was standing in the hallway outside of the bedroom she occupied knocking loudly on the door.

"Come on Jess, Baby. I need you. Don't you need me too?" He tried to sound as disappointed as he could. Thank the Powers he wouldn't have to continue this farce much longer. Truth be told, he had come to loathe her and her whiny voice and simpering mannerisms.

"Please go away Michael. I'm ill. I can't deal with you and this migraine too. Please, just go away. When I'm better, I'll come to you." Jessica's voice was not very loud and she did her best to feel ill, which truth be known, she was in a sense. Ill with the knowledge that she'd been so taken in so easily by this, this, man.

Pounding harder on the door now, not caring who heard him yelling, "Jessica if you don't open this door to me right this minute you can forget about seeing me later." He thought better and said much softer, "Jess, Baby. I need you. Please. Please, let me in."

Gathering her strength about her, Jessica replied to that, "Then just go Michael. If you can't understand that I'm sick and leave me be then you are definitely not the man for me."

Jessica's gift had been her deep compassion for all of humanity. That was reflected in the work she'd been drawn to in this life. Even though she no longer felt romantically tied to Michael, she could still feel pity and sympathy for the deeply damaged soul residing within Michael Newton. She was on the verge of shedding tears for him.

He could hear tears in her voice which helped sell the sickness angle Jessica was using to keep from seeing him.

"Okay Baby, if you're sure what I have wouldn't help you feel better," he paused waiting. "I'll just have to wait for you to come to me." Michael walked back down the hallway to the back stairs and went back to the room he used while visiting his mother.

~o0o~

Michael pulled out his cell phone and called his contact with the American Thule.

"Yeah, it's me. For some reason the listening devices I've placed throughout the house have failed and will need replacing, and..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his report.

"You incompetent fool Newton! You probably purchased inferior instruments." The voice on the other end of the call didn't give Newton a chance to answer. "There's is something going on there for sure. There's been a great deal of psychic activity around the entire property. It's too bad you have no psychic abilities yourself. We probably won't be using you again for field work in the future because of your lacking abilities ."

"But, bu..." Michael tried to defend himself, but there was only dead air on the other end of the call.

"Bastards," Michael mumbled to himself and pocketed the cell phone.

He looked out the bedroom window and saw Alice, Edward, Jasper and Tyler standing around in the back garden jestering to each other while looking at different areas of the garden.

"Simple fools. They have no idea about the world of hurt that's about to come crashing down on them." Michael snarled to himself. "I almost feel sorry for them."

While he was looking out the window, he saw the group all turn as one and look toward the front of the house. Edward came out to joined them waving at whomever was out there, and they walked as a group toward the front of the house.

~o0o~

About 15 minutes later there was a loud knock on his bedroom door.

Michael opened the door to find a man in an ill fitting suit flanked by two uniformed officers sporting Sheriffs badges.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

The man in civies showed a badge that said "Detective Sheriff's Department" and spoke, "Michael J. Newton?"

Michael had a sinking feeling. Answering with more bravado than he felt, "Yes, I am he."

Smiling broadly the detective continued, "You are under arrest for..."

Michael didn't hear the rest for he knew that he'd been found out.

He barely felt the handcuffs go on and click into place. Nor was he truly conscious as they placed him in the back of one of the two cruisers parked in the circular driveway out front. It hardly registered that his mother was sitting in the back of the other patrol car.

All he was conscious of thinking of was that he knew without a doubt that he and his mother were going to die, and not a good death.

They had failed.

What's more, they'd been caught and the higher ups didn't take kindly to failure.

~o0o~

Alice, Edward, Jessica, Jasper and Tyler along with Eric Yorkie stood in the driveway and watched the patrol cars slowly disappear down the long driveway.

Edward turned to Eric and offered his hand. "Thank you Eric. I am in your debt for stopping those two from robbing me of heaven only knows what!"

Eric took the offered hand and clasped it firmly. He really like doing business with Edward. It was not only profitable, but fun. "Anytime Edward!"

Eric released Edward's hand and climbed into his own car, closed the door and took off a little too quickly spraying gravel.

~o0o~

Once back inside, they all came to the realization that they'd have cook and clean for themselves. They gathered in the kitchen while Tyler hunted in the fridge for something to snack on.

"You know, they aren't done with us, the Thuel that is, don't you?" Alice chirped up.

Jasper nodded in agreement with his wife.

Tyler looked to Edward.

"Yes and we're not done with them either. We need to finalize our plans for our defense and we still need to work with Bella. She is after all, the reason we all came together again in this lifetime.

~o0o~

Hanging up from a phone call delivering the news that the Newtons had been arrested, a small, delicate hand taped with long red lacquered fingernails tapped a staccato on the desktop. The Newton's would of course have to die, and before they were able to divulge any information about the Thule.

Then, the Cullen dreck and his minions would be dealt with.

~o0o~


	25. Chapter 25

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 25

Stephenie Meyer started it all but these characters and their actions are mine.

Sequel to Parapsychology 101

Thank you JoanOfArt for all your help and your support as my Beta and more importantly, my friend! I really have to thank Texas Bella for introducing me to Jyl.

A/N: I've been asked what songs I "rock to" while I write. Honestly I'm very eclectic in my musical tastes but I'll give it a try to list them, but it will have to wait until the ending note. Don't want to take up so much space at the beginning of this chapter.

~o0o~

Previously:

_Hanging up the phone call delivering the news that the Newtons had been arrested, a small, delicate hand taped with long red lacquered fingernails tapped a staccato on the desktop. The Newton's would of course have to die, and before they were able to divulge any information about the Thule._

_Then, the Cullen dreck and his minions would be dealt with._

~o0o~

Every night since the Newtons were arrested and awaiting their trial, Edward sat in front of the fireplace in his study meditating upon what to do next about Bella. The last few nights he had her sitting beside him on the loveseat and held her hand as he meditated.

Last night he'd finally heard her. It was faint, but it was her voice nonetheless. He was thrilled and couldn't wait to tell Alice and Jasper.

The next morning Edward called Alice. "Hey, Allie."

"I knew it! You've finally heard her." Alice gushed.

Chuckling, "Yes, Alice I heard her. It was very faint, but it was her," He paused then asked, "have you seen anything other than my hearing her?"

"I've told you all along you'd get her back Edward." Alice said, "But you really need to get a move on. Her body is getting tired even though her spirit is strong."

Sighing heavily, "I know Alice. I think we need to make an all out effort this weekend. Will you and Jasper be able to come and spend the weekend here? Maybe you can get hold of Jessica Stanley. I really don't want to talk to her right now. She caused so many problems...I forgive her, but that doesn't mean I have to like her." Edward puffed out some air.

"Alright Edward. I'll guilt her into coming this weekend. I think it'll be the last time we'll need her. We'll concentrate all weekend on just Bella. I think I've seen what we need to do."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know what I, we, need to do also." He paused a beat, "It's not so much about information gathering now , but more about contact."

"Yes," was all Alice said.

"Okay then, I'll expect the three of you. When? Friday night or Saturday morning?" Edward asked.

"Pretty sure it'll be Saturday morning," then changing the subject, "how's Tyler doing?"

Edward smiled. Tyler seemed like a son to him now; he felt the pride of a father for a son. "He's doing great. He's already into senior high work. Pretty soon he'll be able to get a GED and then it's going to be college for him. His IQ is monstrous."

"That's wonderful Edward. We'll see you this weekend." Alice ended the call.

~o0o~

EPOV

The rest of the week I'd sit with Bella holding her hand and a couple of times I even took her out for a walk, with her nurse following about 20 feet behind us, just in case. Bella had no problems walking with me as long as I held her hand, and even the nurse commented that Bella seemed to have "more life" in her when I was around and holding her hand. That comment alone gave me hope that what I was going to try this weekend would work.

~o0o~

Friday morning came and Edward started to get anxious for Saturday to get there. He wanted to see if Bella would come back to him physically as well as mentally.

Late Friday night Edward's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, but had to turn loose of Bella's hand to do it. He smiled when he saw the name of the caller.

"Yorkie! What's up?" Edward answered cheerfully.

"Hello Edward, listen, both Michael and Karen Newton were killed this evening." The fact that Eric was spooked was easy to hear in his voice.

"What happened Eric? They were in separate facilities weren't they?" Edward couldn't 'hear' Eric's thoughts but he could feel that Eric was frightened.

"That's just it Edward, Michael had just been transferred for something at the courthouse and Karen was in transit. Michael was knifed in the shower and the van that Karen was being transported in was hit by a huge tractor trailer on the freeway." Eric related.

"Interesting" was all Edward said.

"Interesting hell!" Eric said.

"Ok. Thanks Eric, keep me posted." Edward disconnected the call and immediately called Alice and Jasper.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Alice answered on the first ring.

"I just spoke with Eric Yorkie, my attorney. He told me that both Michael and Karen Newton are dead." He told Alice.

"Coincidence?" Alice asked.

"You know I don't believe in them. They were silenced and it had to be at the same time so they wouldn't be able tell anyone anything to try and save themselves." Edward replied.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I didn't see anything about this Edward, so I don't think it's going to affect us, at least not anytime soon." Alice reported.

"That's a relief. I'd like to at least have Bella all the way back before we have to deal with anything else." Edward then ended the call.

Edward put his phone back in his pocket and sat there next to Bella on the couch in deep thought. He was roused when he felt a small cool hand lay on his. He looked down to see it was Bella's. He looked at her face, but it was as impassive as it had been for so long. The fact that this happened, however was a very good sign.

~o0o~

Edward called Bella's nurse to come get her. He gave Bella a kiss on the forehead as he'd been doing ever since he'd begun to work solely on her state. Then Edward found Tyler, and told him about what had happened to the Newtons and about Bella seeking his hand out.

"We knew the Thule wouldn't stand still for the Newtons to testify in court because there was just no telling what they'd say. Frankly, I'm surprised they waited this long." Tyler was sitting forward in one of the comfy chairs in the library.

Edward nodded and added, "I would have thought they'd have been a little more subtle though, wouldn't you?"

"The only person the Thule has ever been subtle towards Edward, is you. When dealing with 'normals' who don't believe in anything mystical why should they waste the energy? They know we know they're working behind the scenes just as we've done." Tyler reasoned.

"I do. I just can't help but wonder when they'll come after us again. We know it's only a matter of time. Alice says she doesn't see anything in the immediate future, but I can't help but worry. I'm not sure they know exactly what we've been up to since Michael didn't seem to be too bright about just what it was we Keepers have been doing. Which is a good thing." Edward ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Anyway," Tyler picked up, "Alice and Jasper will be here in the morning. Do you think Jessica will be here too?"

Nodding his head Edward replied, "Yes and hopefully by tomorrow evening Bella will be fully united with us once again as well as here with us on the physical plane. After that it'll only be a matter of getting her physical strength restored, then maybe we can get some good work done and end the threat of the Thule for once and for all." Truth be told, Edward didn't believe that would ever happen. In order for there to be light present in the world, there had to be some darkness also.

~o0o~

Around ten o'clock Saturday morning Alice and Jasper pulled up in front of Edward's house with Jessica not too far behind them. They all stood outside in the driveway waiting for her to catch up.

Edward greeted everyone warmly, then asked them to take their bags to their rooms and freshen up, get a drink but no food - yet.

"We have a lot work to do today and need to be at our psychic best." Edward states, "Bella and I will meet you in the library in half an hour. Okay?"

They all nodded in assent and went about their separate businesses before their collective one would begin once more.

One half hour later, Alice, Jasper and Jessica entered the library to find Edward sitting next to Bella on the couch holding her hand.

Alice noticed that Bella appeared to have more color in her cheeks, but also that her future is still not there. Nothing of Bella other than her physical body appears to be in the room.

Jasper notices his wife's concern etched upon her pretty face. "It'll be alright, Darlin'. You've seen Edward happy with her. It'll happen."

Alice squeezes Jasper's hand smiling at him.

Tyler enters, closes and locks the library door and takes a seat to Bella's left. Alice sits on Edward's right with Jasper and then Jessica to complete the circle.

Without being told, the group starts doing the relaxation exercises necessary to attain the deep state of meditation that is required to contact the inner planes. They have once again become like a well oiled machine and reach the necessary state of consciousness to contact the Brotherhood of Light.

Their inner vision is filled with beautiful pure white and golden light. "Once again, welcome Brothers and Sisters of Light. Why have you returned this time? You know all that you need in order to accomplish the task that you've set before yourselves.

This time it's Alice who speaks up. "Can you tell us if Bella wants to come back to us?"

"Excellent question. Ask yourselves this: do you forgive her for the wrongs she's done you all in the past - both collectively and separately?" The booming voice says.

Without hesitation, Alice answers, "I forgive her and I want her to forgive herself so that she may get on once again with living the life that she's been given. Let her healing begin."

"So be it." The voice says flatly. "Bella! You are loved by your friends and your Creator. It's time to love yourself. It's time to forgive yourself."

Jessica speaks up. "Bella, I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

Jasper says, "Bella I forgive you. Please forgive yourself."

Tyler joins in, "Bella I forgive you. Please forgive me too."

Edward squeezes Bella's hand. "I love you still Bella. Please come back to me. Forgive me. I forgive you. I need you my love. I need you." His last words are spoken with tears.

Once again the booming disembodied voice rings out, "So be it!"

~o0o~

A/N 1: There will only be one more chapter and possibly an Epilogue. I thank everyone who's chosen to come along with me on this metaphysical love story. Karma happens because of our emotions. The stronger the emotions - for good or bad - the stronger the Karma engendered. I've proven this to myself more times than I care to think about.

A/N 2: Music I listen to when I write:

I have a play list I call "Love Songs" in it are songs by:

Adele - all three of her albums

Bill Withers - Ain't no Sunshine when she's gone

Eva Cassidy - " " " "

Snow Patrol - Ask me how ( most of their songs )

Chicago - Baby What a big surprise

Harry Connick Jr. - Besamae Mucho ( plus 3 other artist singing this)

Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (plus 2 other artist singing this )

California Dreaming by 7 different artists

Nina Simone - just about everything she's done

And the list goes on for 174 songs... *smiles* told you I was eclectic!


	26. Chapter 26

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 26

Stephenie Meyer started it all but these characters and their actions are mine.

Sequel to Parapsychology 101

Thank you JoanOfArt for all your help and your support as my Beta and more importantly, my friend! I really thank Texas Bella for introducing me to you Jyl.

~o0o~

Previously:

_Without hesitation, Alice answers, "I forgive her and I want her to forgive herself so that she may get on once again with living the life that she's been given. Let her healing begin."_

"_So be it." The voice says flatly. "Bella! You are loved by your friends and your Creator. It's time to love yourself. It's time to forgive yourself."_

_Jessica speaks up. "Bella, I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"_

_Jasper says, "Bella I forgive you. Please forgive yourself."_

_Tyler joins in, "Bella I forgive you. Please forgive me too."_

_Edward squeezes Bella's hand. "I love you still Bella. Please come back to me. Forgive me. I forgive you. I need you, my love. I need you." The last words are spoken with tears._

_Once again the booming disembodied voice rings out, "So be it!" _

~o0o~

On the inner planes, Bella's eyes opened and she turned to Edward. "You, you forgive me?"

"Yes, my love. You are my life. Please come back to me." Edward's reply was choked.

Edward raised his hands in front of him toward Bella, palms up.

Bella reached for him in turn, grasping his left hand, then she reached for Tyler's hand and grasped it. Tyler in turn reached for Jessica's, who reached for Jasper's and Jasper in turn reached for Alice and Alice closed the circle by reaching for Edward's free hand.

The circle was complete. They were once again "Keepers of the Flame" and almost ready to take on all the legions of the Dark that might be thrown at them. Only Bella regaining her physical strength would allow that to happen on the physical plane.

The physical plane would take longer as all the will and energy would have to filter down that plane from the higher, inner ones.

When everyone was back from the inner planes and awakened in the library it was hard for them to believe that they were still sitting as they had before they'd begun this last visit.

Bella seemed to have a little more color to her, but she was still just sitting there as she had been before they started this last trip.

Edward stood and urged Bella to follow suit. Opening the door the six left the library and headed for the kitchen. Edward had managed to secure the services of another cook/housekeeper. She'd made sure she had a plate of different cheeses and fruit prepared as Edward instructed.

This time, Bella opened her mouth and accepted small bits of cheese and fruit from Edward when he commanded she open her mouth but only chewed when he told her to. She managed to swallow on her own. This was a first. A good sign.

~o0o~

Every month, for about nine months, on the first weekend of the month they all gathered to continue to maintain the bond that had been forged millenniums ago. The Brothers in Light had told them they needed to continue this routine of meeting on the physical and inner planes to keep that bond strong enough to endure what was to come.

This weekend the ground was covered with snow, but no ice was on the roads, so there was no danger to Alice, Jasper and Jessica as they made their way to Edward's house and their monthly gathering. Not only did they keep up their Keeper's work, but they also had fun together.

When they pulled up to the house Tyler came out to help them bring their weekend luggage in. After they were settled in they joined Edward and Bella in the family room where Edward had a pleasant fire burning in the huge hearth.

Bella was still not completely present. She'd managed to gain a little weight, but there was still that vacantness in her expression. The doctor who was looking after her had been there Friday morning and was a little more encouraging. He could still not understand how Bella was able to function at the capacity that she was operating on. He informed Edward that a paper was being prepared to be presented at the next medical conference he was to attend. He was extremely proud of Bella's progress and Edward knew he was going to take credit for her miraculous recovery. Edward did not intend to tell the good doctor anything, knowing the doctor would never have believed it anyway.

"Bella's looking so much better Edward. Any idea when she'll be full back with us? I'd love to be to talk to her once again. Her answers on the inner planes are so non-conversational, if you know what I mean." Alice had just hugged Bella who of course didn't respond to the action.

"I'm not sure. I was informed that this type of 'recovery' could possible take up to a year. I hope not. I just want my love back." Edward's hand rubbed Bella's arm lovingly. "I think we're going to need all of us for what I feel is coming." Edward replied not looking at Alice.

"I've seen us all standing outside together and there is snow on the ground. But that's all I know. I have no idea when it'll be." Alice said looking at Edward now.

Jessica and Jasper followed Alice in hugging Bella. This has become a small ritual after she'd finally come to life on the inner planes. They didn't make any comment because Alice had already said everything they wanted to. It was just easier to let Alice be their spokesperson.

After a light luncheon, they all separated again to rest from their trip and to gather themselves to prepare the pathwork for tonight.

At about four that afternoon, Alice let out a scream that had everyone running for her and Jasper's room.

"Alice! What's wrong?" It appeared that Alice had collapsed on the floor. Jasper was crying and on his knees beginning to pick her up by the time Edward and Tyler got to their room.

"What happened Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. We were just talking. She'd gotten up and was heading for the bathroom when she stopped in mid step, grabbed her head, screamed and collapsed. She didn't say anything Edward." Jasper was weeping as he reported what happened to Alice to Edward.

Edward opened his mind, and reeled back, as if he'd been punched in the gut. He managed to cough out, "Tyler, put up your shield!"

Almost at that same moment Edward was able to straighten up and Alice opened her eyes. "They're coming! They'll be here any time now. They aren't far away."

Without being told who "they" were, the five of them headed for the library and formed their circle immediately.

"Wait, what about Bella?" Jessica asked. Her compassion for Bella had grown since the night she'd realized what Michael had been up to nine months ago.

"She'll be fine, if we can maintain. Now let's get to work." Edward said hurriedly.

Within moments, they'd achieved the proper state and found themselves in the small white marble open temple on the hill.

The scene that formed outside of the temple was one right out of a horror movie. There were about twenty hooded figures in dark robes surrounding the temple. There were other things with them that were not fully visible as of yet. The hooded figures were each carrying something that looked like torches but there was no fire; only a black oily smoke billowing from them. The sun that normally shown brightly down upon the temple was obscured from sight. The warmth that was usually present was gone and it was as cold as it was on the physical plane.

The hooded figures approached closer and closer as did the snarling and howling things that walked with those figures.

Normal people would have been terrified of what was approaching, but these were Keepers of the Flame. They had that Flame to protect for the generations to come. It was as if it was their own child and they'd give up their lives to protect it.

Jessica was the first to falter; she fainted. Alice was holding her head in her hands as if she had an excruciating pain in her head. Jasper had dropped to his knees. Only Edward and Tyler remained standing.

The hooded figures were now standing on the steps leading into the temple about to enter into it. Edward was furious and with a burst of energy there was a brilliant flash of light, that set the figures back a few paces. Edward staggered back and Tyler was beginning to fall.

Suddenly, there was another burst of brilliant diamond white light. It didn't come from within the Temple, but from behind where the hooded figures stood. There was a collopy of sounds and Edward knew that the things that prowled behind their unwanted guests were now gone.

Edward put forth another burst of energy and when it combined with the other, the hooded figures began to fall. They began to smoke and disappear. There, standing in the returned sunlight, was Bella. She was glowing with a fierce inner light that almost put the sun to shame. She continued to walk around the Temple and her presence caused the fallen figures to vaporize.

When the last vestige of unwanted beings were gone, Bella entered the temple and took her place beside Edward.

The temple slowly faded and the five companions found themselves once again back in the library in Edward's house. The big difference was that they'd just been attacked and almost overcome by forces of the Dark, but Bella's appearance added the force needed to defeat those forces.

Edward jumped up, "Oh my God! Bella! He reached the door and threw it open. There in the hall just outside the door, was Bella laying in a heap on the floor.

The woman who was her regular nurse was just coming out of Bella's room to find Edward and tell him that Bella was not in there. She rushed to the spot and knelt next to the unconscious woman.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, I just stepped out to go to the restroom and get myself a book. When I came back, she was gone." Mrs. Webber wrung her hands together. "I'm so, so sorry."

Edward wasn't paying attention to the unhappy nurse, he only had eyes for Bella. She had risen to the call and was 'present' enough to know to come to them in their need. He looked at Alice and she nodded.

Edward picked Bella up and carried her into the library and laid her on the overstuffed couch. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead sweetly.

One of Bella's hands reached up and stroked Edward's cheek. "Edward, is that you?"

~o0o~

.


	27. Chapter 27

Keeper of the Flame

Chapter 27

And Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

~o0o~

Previously:

_Edward jumped up, "Oh my God! Bella! He reached the door and threw it open. There in the hall just outside the door, Bella was laying in a heap on the floor._

_Her nurse was just coming out of Bella's room to find Edward and tell him that Bella was not in there. She immediately rushed to the spot and knelt next to the unconscious woman. _

"_Oh Mr. Cullen, I just stepped out to go to the restroom and get myself a different book. When I came back she was gone." Mrs Webber wrung her hands together. "I'm so sorry."_

_Edward wasn't paying attention to the unhappy nurse, he only had eyes for Bella. She had risen to the call and was 'present' enough to know to come to them in their need. He looked at Alice and, she nodded. _

~o0o~

Just as Edward was about to send someone to get a cup of hot tea for Bella, they heard sirens blaring in the front yard. Tyler ran out of the room to see what was going on. Edward could not be pried away from his love.

Tyler came running back into the library shouting for them to all come look what was going on. The nurse told Edward she'd stay with Bella so he could go see what Tyler was so concerned about.

When they all were out on the front porch they could see heaps of something strewn around the yard...bodies still smoking laying on the ground.

Bodies?

Once human beings?

The stench in the air was unmistakable.

Edward knew at once what had happened.

The Thule wanted to burn his house down and kill everyone inside. They thought they'd catch the Keepers _**unprepared**_. Those black hooded figures were in fact very physical humans carrying torches with which to burn his house down.

_As above. So, below_.

Tonight, on the inner planes, Edward had barely managed to hold them at bay, but when Bella arrived their combined force/power had been enough to disable, even kill the intruders. Had she not come back, Edward shuddered to think about what would have happened.

This was the way they were destined to be together when they worked the inner planes. A strong defensive unit able to take on the strongest forces of Darkness. Bella and Edward had always been meant to be the ones who would defend the other Keepers. This was the first time they'd been able to operate in that intended capacity, but Edward did not want to have to ever do that again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Alice's voice reached him.

"But who called the police?" Alice wondered. "And why didn't I see this coming?"

Edward smiled and answered, "Leah must have, the nurse would have said something."

Leah was talking to a sheriff who looked like he was taking a report, must have heard what he said. She turned her head toward Edward and nodded. She then left and came over to Edward and his friends.

"I'm sorry I guess I should have warned you, but you were all locked in the library and you'd told me not to disturb you when you were in there." Leah Clearwater was the daughter of the chief of the American Indian tribe whose land adjoined with Edward's.

Chief Clearwater had heard that Edward was looking for a new cook/housekeeper and his daughter needed a job. Edward read her mind; she was not a member of the Thule, or one of their plants, but she was an "aware" human. So he hired her on the spot, and he was very glad that he had. It might have appeared as a coincidence to the casual observer, but Edward knew better.

Leah told them that she had been standing at the kitchen sink just looking outside because something felt weird to her. She saw figures approaching the house carrying blazing torches.

Instinctively, she knew what they were planning to do with those torches and she didn't want her new employer's house burned to the ground, so she called the County Sheriff and the Tribal Police.

It was the Tribal Police that reached the scene first. What they saw was something out of a horror story, but they'd seen far stranger things. However, they knew that that many people carrying lighted torches were up to no good so they radioed in a request for back up, as they got out of their patrol cars, since Edward's land was not their jurisdiction.

The intruders seemed totally unaware of the arrival of the Tribal Police as they appeared to just collapse and burst into flames. A few of them even seemed to explode just as they hit the ground.

The police were unable to reach any of them with fire extinguishers. None of the police seemed to be too broken up about it either.

One of the police officers was heard mumbling something like, "Karma's a bitch..."

About two hours later when all the law enforcement officers as well as all the EMT trucks and fire department vehicles had left the property, Edward and his friends went back into the house. The sight that greeted them had Edward smiling from ear to ear.

Bella was sitting at the breakfast bar eating soup and crackers.

~o0o~

Edward just stood there drinking in that sight of Bella eating all by herself.

_It's not polite to stare Edward_, Bella thought, _come sit by me and let's talk. I think we have a great deal to catch up on._

She turned her head toward Edward and smiled. "_I love you too"_.

Epilogue:

Victoria shakily stood up from her armchair. All of the candles had been snuffed out around the room that had been the source of a light by a blast of hot wind that had blown through the room.

Sweat had her hair matted to her forehead and her body was coated in a layer of it also.

_Fucking Cullen Dreck! _

_How they'd managed to pull it off, again_? _I did everything I was instructed to do. I don't understand how they managed to not only defeat us on the Inner Planes, but they managed to kill off most of my best 'operatives'._

Victoria was not used to defeat, and such a sound defeat at that.

It would take her years to rebuild what she's managed to lose tonight. _How the hell was it accomplished_? Well, she'd have to start recruiting in the morning.

Turning on the table lamp within her reach, Victoria made for her liquor cabinet and poured herself a stiff drink of Scotch, neat.

Her red lacquered nails drummed on the side of the glass containing the strong liquor.

We're not done Cullen.

Not by a long shot. You've only won round two. The next one will be ours!

_Enjoy your respite. We'll be back again_. _I'm not surrendering_.

_Enjoy being reunited. It won't last long, if I can help it_!

The End

**A/N: There you have the second edition of the Light vs the Dark. I'm sure we'll see them all again in the future. I'd like to thank each and everyone of my readers who've supported me. Your PM's and reviews helped to keep me going. I could not have continued without your belief in me.**

**Special thanks go to my first beta, Becky who inspired me to continue from "Parapsychology 101" to the present work of "Keepers of the Flame". Second, my undying devotion to my current beta, Jyl who goaded me to continue when I thought I'd said it all and had no more to say. I love you to the Moon and back. Lastly a special thanks to Rachel who introduced me to Jyl. I owe you a "solid" my Friend!**

**Lastly, remember this, we are all Keepers of the Flame. Everyone who reads, remembers and supports others who do the same. That Flame is knowledge. As long as it burns brightly, we will all evolve as the Created intended. **

**Remember history - it will always be altered by those in power. **

**Remember it as it happens. That is being a Keeper of the Flame.**


End file.
